Chroniques de la Terre sacré de Kharlan
by lyra78
Summary: [SPOILERS] Chroniques de la Terre Sacré de Kharlan, ou comment Mithos et sa soeur Marlel rencontrèrent Kratos et Yuan et comment, avec l'aide des Esprit Originels, ils mirent fin à la guerre de Kharlan.
1. La naissance de Mithos

L'histoire est inspiré et met en scène les personnages du jeux Tales of Symphonia, appartenant à Namco.

C'est ma première fics, j'espère qu'elle plaira.

L'histoire commence avant la guerre de Kharlan, 4000 ans avant le début du jeu. Si il y a la moindre incohérence dans l'histoire ou par rapport au jeu, n'hesitez pas à me le signaler!

**Chapitre 1: la naissance de Mithos.**

- Martel! Réveille-toi! Tu peux venir le voir maintenant.

La petite fille aux cheveux vert feuilles ouvrit lentement ses yeux émeraudes et regarda son père d'un air endormi. Il paraissait fou de joie. La fatigue qu'elle ressentait disparue, chassée par l'excitation qui la gagnait.

- Alors ça y est? Il est né? demanda-t-elle. Et sans attendre la réponse, elle courut vers la chambre de sa mère.

Bien que les beaux cheveux couleurs d'automne de cette dernière soient encore humides du travail de l'accouchement, elle gardait toute la beauté propre à sa race: son visage elfique rayonnait et ses yeux verts sombres exprimaient un infini bonheur devant le nourrisson qu'elle tenait dans ses bras.

Martel s'approcha du petit lit de bois où était alitée sa mère.

- Je te présente ton petit frère Mithos.

Elle se demanda alors comment un être aussi petit et fragile avait pu provoquer autant d'émotion en si peu de temps. Elle s'était tant inquiétée ces dernières heures, incapable de libérer sa mère de la douleur! Mais les grands yeux azurs et les fins cheveux blonds sur l'adorable visage du bébé étaient propices à l'oubli des souffrances que son arrivée dans le monde des vivants avait causé.

- Tu veux le porter? lui proposa son père qui devinait la fascination de sa fille de six ans pour son petit frère

Martel cala le bambin emmailloté entre ses petits bras maigres. Les deux enfants s'observèrent un long moment, Martel émerveillée, Mithos ouvrant ses grands yeux étonnés, et avec une telle intensité que la complicité qui les unissait en cet instant était presque tangible.

Les parents se regardèrent, perplexes. Il se passait quelque chose entre leurs deux enfants dont ils étaient exclus.

Mais soudain, Martel éclata de son rire enfantin et Mithos se mit à gazouiller et à babiller ses mots de bébé. Il avait possessivement attrapé le doigt de sa grande soeur.

- Mithos, dit-elle avec un sourire enchanté.

Même s'il n'en avait pas encore la moindre conscience, le lien qui s'était crée entre eux le jour même de la naissance de Mithos ne devait jamais se défaire.

Ainsi commença leur histoire; l'histoire de Mithos Yggdrasill et de sa sœur Martel.


	2. Le départ

_Deuxième chapitre de cette fic, un peu plus long que le premier. Bonne lecture!_

Chapitre 2: Le départ.

Martel profitait d'un instant d'inattention de sa mère pour aller voir Mithos, endormi dan son berceau. Elle ne se lassait pas d'écouter le rythme paisible de sa respiration durant sin sommeil ou de plonger ses yeux dans ceux, grands et magnifiques, de son petit frère lorsqu'il était éveillé. Cependant, à peine eut-elle le temps de l'observer quelques secondes que déjà l'appel maternel se faisait entendre.

- Martel! Viens m'aider! Il faut qu'on s'occupe du potager!

La petite fille soupira. Elle avait pensé que l'arrivée d'un nouveau membre de la famille changerait son train-train quotidien mais elle se rendait compte qu'il n'en était rien. Sa vie dans leur petite maison perdue au milieu de la forêt semblait faite pour durer.

Depuis plus d'une heure, penchées sur le potager, Martel et sa mère triaient, cueillaient, arrosaient et désherbaient: pour nourrir tout une famille, l'unique salaire du père ne suffisait pas.

- Maman… où est papa? demanda Martel.

- Au travail.

Pas encore remise de son accouchement, ce travail quotidien mais indispensable l'épuisait. Martel cependant continua: "au travail" n'était pas la réponse qu'elle attendait.

- oui, mais où?

- En ville.

- Quelle ville?

Sa mère la regarda, mi-exaspérée, mi-soupçonneuse. Pourquoi Martel posait-elle soudain toutes ces questions? Elle devait avoir une idée en tête.

- Il travaille à Isélia, le village à l'orée de cette forêt

- Quand est-ce que je pourrais y aller?

C'était donc cela qui tracassait tellement sa fille. Elle aurait dû s'en douter: elle savait bien que le moindre détail sur le monde extérieur (qui désignait tout ce qui n'était pas la forêt) fascinait Martel. Elle soupira. Un jour il faudrait lui avouer. Lui dire que sa mère était une elfe, son père un humain, qu'elle et son frère des demi-elfes et que par conséquent ils seraient haïs de tous partout où ils iraient.

- Bien assez tôt, répondit-elle lugubrement.

Un an passa ainsi, chaque jour ressemblait au précédent. Avoir Mithos avait néanmoins calmé l'esprit aventureux en quête de découvertes de Martel. Il était pour elle comme un barrage contre l'ennui, source inépuisable de gaieté et de joie, distillateur de bonheur. Parfois, tout de même, elle craignait de passer sa vie entière perdue dans la forêt d'Isélia.

Martel et sa mère restaient à la maison s'occuper des taches ménagères, Mithos essayant tant bien que mal de suivre leurs déplacements sur ses petites jambes potelées, tandis que le père partait travailler à Isélia. Il rentrait souvent tard le soir mais parfois, il ramenait un jouet de la ville pour ses deux enfants. Ils passaient alors l'heure suivante à explorer le nouveau monde et toutes ses facettes qu'offrait le merveilleux objet. La langueur de Martel la reprenait quand elle tentait d'imaginer à quel point le monde extérieur devait être fantastique pour fabriquer des choses aussi belles que ce jouet.

L'évènement qui allait rompre la monotonie de leur vie arriva une soirée d'hiver. Le froid s'était abattu soudainement sur la région; les chemins étaient gelés, et une épaisse couche de glace s'était formée sur les arbres, alourdissant leurs branches. Le père, malgré une mauvaise toux, s'obstina à aller travailler, bien que la ville soit à plusieurs miles de là et la route pour s'y rendre longue et pénible. Bientôt la fièvre le cloua sur place. Obligé de garder le lit, Martel et sa mère se relayaient nuit et jour à son chevet. Martel cependant ne s'inquiétait outre mesure. Elle était persuadée que son père allait guérir: comment la mort, mot dont elle connaissait à peine le sens, pourrait-elle les atteindre dans un lieu aussi isolé?

Alors que le malade était au plus mal, pendant que Martel dormait, il dit à sa femme qui le veillait:

- Il ne faudra pas que tu restes ici avec les enfants.

Surprise, elle regarda son mari sans comprendre. La fièvre devait le faire délirer.

- Quand je mourrais, précisa-t-il. Je me sens trop faible. Excuse-moi.

Il marqua une pause. Son épouse en profita pour passer une serviette d'eau fraîche sur son visage. Il tentait de garder un visage impassible mais ses yeux noirs trahissaient sa souffrance; il était très pâle et ses cheveux bruns se collaient sur son front transpirant.

- Il faudra que tu partes avec les enfants, reprit-il. Vous ne serez pas assez en sécurité, seuls, ici, et vous n'aurez pas de quoi survivre. Tu es une elfe. Va à Heimdall.

Elle comprit alors ce qui était en train de se passer. Il se sentait mourir et transmettait ses dernières volontés. Elle sentit une peur atroce s'emparer d'elle, affoler son cœur et torturer ses entrailles.

- A Heimdall? Ils n'accepteraient jamais que je revienne, qui plus es avec deux enfants demi-elfes! Et puis pourquoi partirions-nous puisque tu vas guérir? J'ai besoin de toi! Comment vais-je pouvoir continuer sans toi?

Sa voix devenait de plus en plus aiguë, les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. L'affolement la gagnait.

- Comment vais-je faire si tu n'es pas là? Même si les elfes vivent des centaines d'années, tu sais bien que je suis malade: je peux mourir demain ou dans quelques années mais qu'adviendra-t-il de Mithos et Martel s'ils sont seuls? Il ne faut pas que tu meures, pas maintenant, pas déjà!

Sa voix se brisa.

- Excuse-moi, répondit-il en la regardant douloureusement.

Deux semaines plus tard, Martel, Mithos et leur mère avaient rassemblé leurs quelques affaires et quittaient leur petite maison des bois et prenaient la route pour Heimadall.

_Pour la moindre critique, suggestion ou même encouragement (ça me ferait très plaisir ), n'hesitez pas à laisser des reviews (et merci à ceux qui en laissent déjà!!)_

_Le troisième chapitre sera sur l'arrivée à Heimdall. L'histoire s'accelera à partir du quatrième chapitre, et il devrait se passer plus de choses à partir du cinquième. Ca peut sembler long (désolé :'( ) mais je pense que l'enfance est une partie importante pour bien comprendre le caractère de chaque personnage, surtout en ce qui concerne Mithos: il ne faut pas oublier que c'est lui qui était si determiné à sauver le monde! Donc pour bien comprendre le pourquoi du comment, tous ces chapitres qui peuvent sembler inutiles me semblent essentiels. Donc, pour ceux qui lisent cette fic (ça doit pas faire beaucoup de monde pour l'instant XD), ne vous découragez pas! La partie interessante de l'histoire finira bien par venir!_


	3. Jamais

Chapitre 3: Jamais.

L'union d'une Elfe et d'un humain entraînait de nombreux reproches. Les parents de Mithos et de Martel avaient donc fui le plus loin possible de la civilisation, humaine ou elfique. Ils s'étaient installés à l'opposé de là où se trouvait Heimdall, la ville cachée des Elfes, près d'un petit village côtier. A cette époque, Isélia ne ressemblait d'ailleurs pas vraiment à un village; ce n'était que l'union de quelques fermes proches.

Cet éloignement leur causait bien du soucis, maintenant que la mère de Mithos et Martel voulait revenir dans la ville où elle s'était juré de ne plus jamais remettre les pieds: Heimdall. Le voyage fut d'autant plus long et pénible que Martel et Mithos étaient des enfants en bas âge.

Ils ne rentraient jamais dans les villes et empruntaient le moins de grandes routes possibles: les tensions entre les deux principaux pays, l'empire de Tesseha'lla et le royaume de Sylvarant ne cessaient de croître et on craignait la guerre. Villes et villages se montraient donc peu enclin à l'accueil d'étrangers, espions potentiels - surtout quand il s'agissait de demi-Elfes. Ils se voyaient contraints d'acheter des vivres aux peu de marchands ambulants qu'ils croisaient et qui acceptaient de leur en vendre.

La lenteur de leur progression n'allégeait cependant pas le fardeau de leur tristesse. Durant leurs longues marches, ils ne disaient mots. La mère pleurait en pensées son défunt mari et Martel regrettait sa vie "monotone", tranquillet et heureuse qu'elle avait eu avec son père dans la maison de la forêt. Mithos, dans les bras maternels, ne cessait de crier sa colère contre le froid permanent que l'empêchait de s'endormir.

Après deux semaines de voyage, alors que Mithos suçotait un biberon vide et que Martel et sa mère mangeaient sans enthousiasme leur dîner, cette dernière prit finalement la parole, rompant ainsi le silence des derniers jours.

- Martel, tu es triste. Il ne faut pas. La Grande Déesse à rappeler ton père à elle, elle l'a enlevé à ses souffrances. Il faut la remercier.

Martel se mit à pleurer. Ne pas être triste alors que sa propre mère se morfondait? Remercier la "déesse" qui lui avait pris son père? Cette déesse, son cœur de petite fille la détestait.

- Martel, écoute-moi Martel. Regarde autour de toi. Les étoiles continuent de nous éclairer, le vent de nous transporter. La vie continue. Laisse les vieux se préoccuper du passé. Toi tu dois continuer, ne pas te retourner. Les humains ne savent pas faire cela. Mais toi, Martel, tu as du sang d'Elfe et ainsi font les Elfes. Tu ne verras plus jamais le ciel tel qu'il est ce soir. Nul n'emprunte jamais deux fois le même chemin car chaque jour, le chemin change: un souffle, une goutte d'eau, une fleur qui n'était pas là la veille.

La jeune femme se tût, le temps de contempler sa fille qui la regardait de ses grands yeux d'enfant où luisait une lueur attentive. Puis elle reprit : "N'arrête jamais de profiter, de savourer tout ce qui t'es offert. Ta tristesse même est un cadeau car tu ne la ressentiras jamais plus comme tu la ressens aujourd'hui. Je m'occupe du passé, tu dois t'occuper de l'avenir. Ainsi je pourrais compter sur toi. Tu devras prendre soin de Mithos, et lui répéter ce que je viens de te dire. N'oublie pas ce que je t'apprends maintenant. Un jour, tu comprendras ce que tout cela signifie : chaque instant est unique et mérite d'être pleinement vécu, même si c'est parfois douloureux.

Martel acquiesça. Elle n'avait rien compris de ce long discours, mais heureuse et rassurée pas la voix de sa mère, elle était décidé à suivre à la lettre les paroles de sa mère.

Dés le lendemain matin, Martel se rendit compte de tout ce que sa peine l'avait empêché de voir: une plaine s'étendant jusqu'à l'infini, avec parfois les contours imprécis d'une ville au loin et des champs endormis, aux couleurs d'hiver, parsemés tout autour, d'immenses forêts de glace dans lesquels ils ne rentraient jamais (elles étaient un véritable lieu de prédilection pour les repères de monstres et de bandits) mais dont la beauté extérieur était époustouflante, des montagnes si grandes qu'on racontait qu'elles étaient en réalité des dragons changés en pierre, des cascades d'eau que le froid avait stoppée dans sa course. Malheureusement, sa nouvelle vision permit aussi à Martel de voir la haine des Hommes contre les demi-Elfes. La répulsion qu'elle voyait dans les regards humains quand ils se posaient sur elle la terrifiait. Elle prenait alors Mithos et cachait le visage de son petit frère. Il fallait le protéger de cette méchanceté qu'il ne méritait pas. Elle venait de comprendre que les tensions entre Sylvarant et Tesseha'lla n'étaient pas la seule raison pour laquelle ils n'empruntaient ni grandes routes ni ne rentraient dans les villes.

Au terme d'un peu moins d'un mois, ils arrivèrent à Heimdall. L'hiver sec et glacé laissait peu à peu place à un printemps frais et pluvieux. La ville était cachée au plus profond de la forêt d'Ymir. Bien que la mère se souvienne parfaitement du chemin à emprunter malgré les années, ceux-ci s'étaient transformés en des flaques de boues si profondes que Martel en avait jusqu'à la taille. Ils furent forcés à de nombreuses reprises de faire des détours.

Enfin parvenus devant l'entrée de la cité des Elfes, leur mère confia Mithos à Martel, leur recommanda de l'attendre, et s'avança vers les deux Elfes qui gardaient la porte. Ils discutèrent brièvement, puis elle revint chercher ses enfants. Accompagnés des gardes, ils pénétrèrent dans la ville.

- Nous nous rendons chez l'Ancien, chuchota la mère à Martel. C'est lui qui dirige Heimdall. Il décidera si nous pouvons rester ou non.

Les habitants suivaient leur progression dans la ville. La plupart semblaient tout à fait étonnés de voir apparaître celle qui avait quitté "définitivement" Heimdall quelques années auparavant avec un jeune humain en jurant de ne plus jamais revenir. Cependant, à la vue des deux enfants; dont ils se doutaient bien de l'identité du père, les Elfes prenaient une expression de colère choquée. Il était aisé de deviner ce qu'il s'était passé: l'humain, comme tous si fragile, si éphémère, était mort et elle revenait avec deux demi-Elfes pour qu'on s'occupe d'elle.

Seul l'Ancien avait suffisamment de pouvoir et d'influence sur les habitants pour la faire réintégrer Heimdall.

La mère rentra seule dans la maison dans la maison qu'occupait ce dernier. Mithos et Martel avaient été confié aux mains d'un garde qui veillait à ce que nul ne les approche assez pour leur lancer pierres ou insultes. La nouvelle de cette arrivée impromptue s'était répandue comme une traînée de poudre. La ville entière s'était rassemblée devant la demeure de l'Ancien en attente du verdict final.

Après de nombreuses et interminables minutes d'attentes, la mère sortie enfin, suivie par l'Ancien. S'adressant à la foule impatiente, il dit:

- Heimdall compte à présent trois habitants de plus. Accueillez les comme il se doit.


	4. Enfance

Chapitre 4 : Enfance

**Chapitre 4 : Enfance.**

Heimdall était le foyer, le lieu de naissance et de mort de tous les Elfes. Cachée au plus profond de la forêt d'Ymir, la ville se vantait néanmoins de son mode de vie traditionnel que les rares contacts avec l'extérieur avaient préservé. A cette époque déjà, les préjugés ancestraux voulaient que les étrangers soient porteurs des désastres et des souillures du monde. Mais à partir du moment où l'Ancien avait fait de Martel, Mithos et de leur mère des habitants de la cité, ils furent bien accueillis : le respect que la population vouait au vieil homme était tel que ses paroles effaçaient l'antique méfiance envers les inconnus.

Les années s'écoulèrent, identiques les unes aux autres. Peu de nouvelles du monde extérieur venaient troubler leur quotidien. Seules parfois des rumeurs sur la menace d'une guerre parvenaient jusqu'à eux, mais nul ne s'en inquiétait : aucune guerre ne semblait pouvoir atteindre le paisible train-train routinier de Heimdall. Martel ne garda que peu de souvenirs du voyage qui les avait menés à la ville des Elfes. De temps en temps lui revenait en mémoire le souvenir d'une plaine infinie et des regards brûlants de haine hantaient ses cauchemars.

L'année de ses neuf ans, leur mère tomba malade. Ce n'était que des pics de fièvre qui ne duraient jamais longtemps mais qui la laissaient fatiguée et fébrile. Aussi Martel cessa-t-elle de se rendre à ce qui leur tenait lieu d'école pour soulager sa mère des tâches simples mais nécessaires et fatigantes à accomplir. « Tu dois apprendre assez pour nous deux », dit-elle à Mithos, au plus grand soulagement de ce dernier : la soif de connaissance du garçon était proportionnelle à son intelligence, qui grandissait d'année en année. Rejoindre les autres enfants auprès des doyens de Heimdall pour se voir transmettre le savoir millénaire des Elfes faisait son bonheur quotidien. Sa vivacité d'esprit lui avait attiré la sympathie tant de ses professeurs que des autres élèves.

Malgré tout, la meilleure amie du garçon restait sa sœur.

Le jour, Martel travaillait et Mithos apprenait. Cependant la nuit, une fois leur mère endormie, Mithos se levait doucement et, sur la pointe des pieds, allait se glisser dans la chambre de sa sœur. Pouvait alors commencer un long entretien. Par paroles comme par pensées, ils partageaient l'un avec l'autre leurs peurs, leurs envies et leurs attentes, de l'appréhension de Martel pour un mariage que sa mère finirait tôt ou tard par lui arranger à la fascination de Mithos pour les arts d'invocation. Ensuite, ils refaisaient le monde à l'image de leurs rêves, utopie parfaite où, incarnant des explorateurs chevronnés, ils sauvaient des vies grâce à tout ce qu'ils avaient appris lors de leurs voyages et à leur sang à demi elfique qui leur permettait de faire usage de la magie.

Le lendemain matin, immanquablement, leur mère trouvait à son réveil ses deux enfants blottis dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Elle se demandait alors d'où provenait cet amour aveugle qu'ils se portaient, avant d'éluder la question en se disant que cette affection et cette confiance mutuelle leur seraient nécessaires, en tant que demi-Elfes, le jour où ils seraient confrontés à la haine des humains.

Puis un jour, après de longues années durant lesquelles sa maladie l'avait rongée, ses fièvres de plus en plus fréquentes finirent par avoir raison de sa volonté de vivre. Martel pleura beaucoup, et longtemps. D'aussi loin que remontaient ses souvenirs, à chaque moment fort de sa vie, ou à chaque fois que la tristesse l'accablait, sa mère apparaissait, la prenait dans ses bras et lui chuchotait de son envoûtante voix elfique des paroles pleines de douceur, de sagesse et de consolation.

Mithos, quant à lui, bien que la mort prématurée de sa mère lui fut terriblement douloureuse, était terrassé de honte et de culpabilité plus que de chagrin. Sa tristesse était loin d'être à la mesure du désespoir qu'affichait sa sœur : plus que sa mère, celle qui s'était toujours occupée de lui, c'était Martel. Il n'était encore qu'un tout petit enfant quand sa mère, déjà malade, avait dû confier à sa fille aînée le soin de veiller sur lui. Mais il s'en voulait de ne pas parvenir à pleurer celle qui avait consacré toute son énergie au bonheur de ses enfants.

Cependant, nul ne se rendit compte du conflit intérieur que vivait Mithos : la mort d'un Elfe était un événement rare et la ville était toute à sa peine.

Peu à peu, pourtant, la vie reprit son cours à Heimdall. Après les jours de recueillement qu'imposait le deuil, l'Ancien convoqua les deux demi-Elfes dans sa demeure. Après les avoir installés autour d'une table, il s'assit en face d'eux et les regarda gravement pendant quelques minutes. Puis il soupira et, comme si ce qu'il allait dire lui demandait un effort considérable, il prit une grande inspiration. Enfin, après une hésitation, il leur demanda : « Savez-vous ce qu'il se passe à l'extérieur en ce moment ? ». Surpris qu'il aborde un tel sujet, Mithos et Martel lui lancèrent un regard étonné, sans toutefois lui répondre. « La guerre a éclaté, reprit-il. Après toutes ces années de complots et de fausses alliances, le royaume de Sylvarant et l'empire de Tésseha'lla ont finalement choisi de s'affronter sur un champ de bataille. Non content d'avoir provoqué ce conflit, notre belliqueux empereur a également jugé bon d'en rendre les demi-Elfes responsables. Et évidemment, les humains n'ont été que trop heureux de pouvoir rejeter la faute sur leur bouc émissaire favori. ».

A ces mots, il eut un grognement de mépris. Mithos, de plus en plus impatient et inquiet, demanda : « Mais quel est le rapport avec Martel et moi ? Ne sommes-nous pas en sécurité à Heimdall ? L'inimitié des humains ne peut pas nous atteindre ici. »

Un sourire triste fendit le visage ridé de l'Elfe devant l'insouciance du jeune garçon. Martel, elle, sentait une angoisse sourde monter en pensant à ce que laissait entrevoir les paroles du vieil homme. Ce dernier continua. « Le rapport avec vous, Mithos, c'est que des mesures draconiennes ont été prises à l'encontre des demi-Elfes. Entre autres, sur décret impérial, ils doivent tous être parqués dans les bâtiments qui ont été construits dans ce but ». Martel laissa échapper un hoquet horrifié. « Mais… mais vous n'allez… vous n'allez tout de même pas…, bafouilla Mithos, blême.

Nous n'allons pas vous livrer aux soldats impériaux. Néanmoins, il faut que vous sachiez que cacher des demi-Elfes, entendez ne pas les confier aux hommes de l'empereur, est sévèrement puni. »

Martel ne put réprimer un frisson, sachant déjà ce qu'il s'ensuivrait. « Mon rôle est de protéger cette ville. C'est donc à moi qu'incombe la tâche de vous l'annoncer. » Elle ferma les yeux, attendant les mots fatidiques. « Vous devez quitter Heimdall. »

Deux semaines plus tard, Martel et Mithos avaient réuni toutes leurs affaires dans une petite carriole attelée à un solide poney, à la fois endurant et résistant, idéal pour les longs voyages.

Tout Heimdall s'était rassemblé autour d'eux pour leur souhaiter bonne route. La nécessité de leur départ n'empêchait nullement les habitants de compatir au sort des deux enfants qui avaient, malgré tout, grandi parmi eux. Mais sous les bénédictions et les adieux chaleureux, Marlet lisait l'inquiétude et comme un air d'excuse sur les visages des Elfes. Elle n'en devinait que trop bien les raisons : elle et Mithos avaient perdu leur mère moins d'un mois auparavant et à seize ans, Martel devait la remplacer auprès de son frère de dix ans ; et maintenant qu'ils quittaient Heimdall, sans plus de ressources que celles qu'ils pouvaient transporter, alors que le continent entier était en guerre et que les demi-Elfes étaient traqués dans tout l'empire, tous savaient que leurs chances de trouver un bout de bonheur quelque part étaient bien faibles.

Sentant la panique la gagner à ces pensées, Martel respira profondément et, après un ultime signe d'adieu à la ville et ses habitants, fit avancer leur carriole sur la route qui les mènerait vers le monde extérieur.

_Merci d'avoir lu ! Enfin la fin du prologue que j'aurais bien aimé plus court mais que je tenais à publier. Prochain chapitre : Kratos._

_Un grand merci à Sugar qui lit et corrige tous mes chapitres._


	5. Kratos

**Chapitre 5 : Kratos.**

Le paysage défilait lentement autour de la petite charrette. Bercée par ses légers cahots, Martel, les yeux dans le vague, se remémorait les étapes de leur voyage qui les avait conduits jusqu'à la route desséchée où ils cheminaient maintenant.

A leur sortie de la forêt d'Ymir, l'immensité des Plaines de Tesséha'lla s'était ouverte à Mithos et à Martel. Les accès qui menaient et partaient de ces bois, rarement utilisés, avaient depuis longtemps disparu. Ils avaient donc dû s'en frayer un parmi les herbes hautes, leur carriole s'embourbant dans le sol boueux que le maigre soleil printanier n'avait pas eu le temps de sécher. Malgré tout, ils avaient fini par atteindre un sentier qui, espéraient-ils, les mèneraient à la Grande Route. Au fur et à mesure que les jours étaient passés, le chemin s'était élargi et les croisements avec d'autres voies s'étaient faits plus nombreux, de sorte qu'ils rencontraient de plus en plus régulièrement d'autres voyageurs. Cependant, ces quelques humains leur avaient tous jetés des regards suspicieux et ne s'étaient jamais attardés près d'eux.

Echappant à cette pensée qui la mettait mal à l'aise, Martel revint à l'instant présent à l'instant présent et considéra pensivement le jeune homme aux hirsutes cheveux châtains roux qui marchait à côté du poney tirant l'attelage. « Tous sauf lui », se dit-elle en repensant à la jovialité avec laquelle il les avait abordés quelques jours plus tôt. A une carrefour où s'étaient installés quelques marchands, le jeune humain, après avoir jeté un coup d'œil perçant à leur caravane avait adressé un bref signe de salut à Martel et les avait suivi. Dés qu'ils s'étaient éloignés du marché, l'homme, à peine plus âgé que Martel, les avait rattrapé. Marchant à deux pas de la charrette, il s'était alors présenté, avec un sourire charmeur, sous le nom de Kratos, voyageur sans le sou qui offrait la protection de son épée à qui partageait ses repas avec lui. Craignant un piège quelconque d'un voleur peu scrupuleux, Martel avait poliment refusée et s'était hâtée de lancer l'attelage au trot. Bien qu'un instant décontenancé, il les avait de nouveau rejoint en courant pour rester à leur hauteur et avait insisté.

« - Je ne demande que des repas ! D'ici quelques jours vous arriverez à la Grande Route, et soyez certains que tous les voleurs qui s'y trouvent se battront pour avoir le plaisir de livrer deux demi-Elfes et avoir quelques pièces en plus de tout ce qu'ils vous auront volé. Surtout quand les demi-Elfes en question ne sont qu'une fille désarmée et un gamin tout maigre », ajouta-t-il, un brin provocateur. A ces mots, Martel avait tiré sur les rênes. Etaient-ils donc si vulnérables ?

« - Juste des vivres ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton soupçonneux.

- Rien d'autres », confirma-t-il en essayant de sourire tandis qu'il tentait de reprendre son souffle et que Martel hochait lentement la tête.

Mithos lança à sa sœur un regard atterré. De toute évidence, il n'approuvait pas le marché. Martel haussa les épaules. Après tout sans protection, l'humain avait raison, ils seraient victimes de bandits qui les vendraient sûrement à l'Empereur. Et si cet inconnu avait lui-même de mauvaises intentions, cela ne ferait qu'avancer un peu la date de leur agression, rien de plus.

Fort heureusement, cette crainte ne semblait avoir aucun fondement. Kratos voyageait avec eux depuis plusieurs jours à présent et ne paraissait manifester nul désir de trahison. Comme il avait été convenu, il ne désirait que de la nourriture. Il marchait aux côtés du cheval toute la journée mais ne s'était jamais plaint de sa fatigue ni n'avait réclamé à monter avec Mithos et Martel. De même, il avait ses propres couvertures et veillait toujours à s'installer suffisamment loin d'eux pour qu'ils retrouvent l'intimité que tout étranger brisait dans un groupe. Il n'était pourtant ni froid, ni distant. Au contraire même, s'il engageait rarement les conversations, il prenait volontiers part aux discussions auxquelles on l'invitait et se montrait heureux de partager un peu de convivialité. Néanmoins, Mithos continuait de se méfier de cet humain dont ils ne savaient rien.

Ce soir-là, alors qu'ils finissaient de s'installer et que Kratos s'éloignait un peu, il s'approcha de Martel qui préparait un feu.

« - Plus je le regarde et plus je le trouve louche.

- Hm ? Quoi donc ? s'étonna-t-elle, sortant de sa rêverie habituelle.

- Kratos ! Il nous a assuré que sans lui on se ferait attaquer mais rien n'indique qu'il y ait vraiment des voleurs. Nous n'en avons pas vu un seul ; et en attendant, on gaspille des vivres.

- Mais s'il y en a vraiment, sa présence les dissuade peut-être de nous attaquer.

- Les voleurs sont en bandes, répliqua Mithos. Un seul homme avec une épée n'a aucune raison de les effrayer !

- Tout dépend de la façon dont est portée cette épée », intervint Kratos.

Il s'était approché, les bras chargés de bois sec. Martel rougit, honteuse du peu de confiance que son frère et elle lui manifestait malgré le temps passé en sa compagnie. Mithos, lui, releva le menton d'un air de défi. Le jeune homme, don l'épaisse chevelure auburn flamboyaient à la lumière rougeoyante du soleil qui se couchait, lui répondit d'un sourire malicieux.

« - Il ne s'agit pas d'être habile à l'épée, expliqua-t-il, mais de faire croire qu'on l'est. Les bandits préfèrent les cibles faciles ; il y en a bien assez pour qu'ils soient inutiles qu'ils attaquent des personnes armées.

- Alors tu ne sais pas te battre ? demanda Mithos qui n'arrivait pas à croire qu'ils confiaient leur sécurité à un tel personnage.

- Ne t'en fais pas gamin, je te protégerais », éluda Kratos. « Quoiqu'il en soit, nous arriverons demain à la Grande Route et il y a quelques _petites choses_ que j'aimerais que vous fassiez. Pour votre sécurité, bien entendu », ajouta-t-il, toujours souriant. « Il faudrait que vous cachiez vos cheveux », dit-il à Martel avant de s'adresser à Mithos. « Et toi, il serait disons... "préférable" que tu restes caché à l'intérieur du chariot.

- Et en quoi cela garantira-t-il notre sécurité ? » interrogea Mithos, moitié sarcastique, moitié dédaigneux. Il n'avait pas pour habitude d'être appelé "gamin", encore moins de se cacher, et tenait à le faire savoir en dépit de son statut d'enfant.

- Tu ne te laisses pas démonter, hein ? » rit Kratos, vraisemblablement ravi de la bravade de garçon. « Je ne sais pas d'où vous venez, mais apparemment, vous n'avez jamais eu besoin de vous cacher. Toutefois aujourd'hui, les demi-Elfes sont chassés, traqués, et si vous ne voulez pas d'ennui, il vaudrait mieux que personne ne sache que vous êtes des hybrides. »

Toute agressivité puérile envolée, Mithos baissa les yeux. Martel le serra contre elle. Ce genre de vérité était toujours dur à entendre.

« - Ce n'est pas juste. Nous n'avons rien fait, dit le garçon d'un air lugubre.

- Je sais bien, compatit Kratos d'une voix douce. Mais il faudra faire avec », reprit-il d'une manière plus enjouée, parant l'abattement qui s'était installé parmi eux. « C'est pourquoi il faudra que vous camoufliez vos cheveux sous un foulard, Martel. Ils ont beau être magnifiques, leur splendide couleur vert printemps est trop inhabituelle pour appartenir à un humain ou à un Elfe.

- Tu caches ta demande désagréable sous des compliments, ricana Mithos. "Leur splendide couleur vert printemps", rien que ça…

- C'est plus agréable à entendre pour moi et moins gênant pour Monsieur Kratos, protesta Martel.

- Hem… ce n'est pas la peine de me donner du "Monsieur", fit Kratos avec un rire embarrassé. Et toi Mithos, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter, tu ne ressembles pas plus à un humain que ta sœur. Si on remarque Martel, il vaut mieux laisser penser qu'il n'y a pas d'autre demi-Elfe. Tu resteras donc caché.

Mithos fit une moue mécontente mais acquiesça. Il savait bien que ses cheveux étaient trop blonds, ses yeux trop bleus pour passer inaperçus. Laissant ses deux aînés se charger du dîner, il se plongea dans de sombres réflexions. Il ne prononça plus un mot de la soirée.

La lune s'était levée depuis plusieurs heures au dessus de leur camp provisoire. Mithos ne dormait toujours pas. Près de lui, il distinguait la respiration paisible de sa sœur et plus loin, celle plus profonde de Kratos. Il resta immobile quelques secondes supplémentaires avant de se décider à se lever. Sans bruit, il contourna le feu, s'approcha du jeune homme endormi et l'appela par son nom. Kratos se réveilla immédiatement et se redressa, toutes traces de sommeil si bien disparu que nul n'aurait pu croire qu'il dormait profondément quelques secondes auparavant. Il regarda Mithos, étonné et inquiet.

« - Que se passe-t-il ? »

Le garçon ne répondit pas immédiatement. A l'évidence, il ne savait par où commencer.

« - Pourquoi attend on d'être sur la Grande Route pour dissimuler le fait que nous soyons des demi-Elfes ? N'importe qui aurait pu nous dénoncer avant d'y arriver. »

Kratos eut peine à cacher son agacement d'avoir été réveillé pour si peu.

« - Sur un petite route comme celle où nous sommes en ce moment, nous croisons juste des paysans qui n'ont jamais vu de demi-Elfes. Ils ne se risqueront jamais auprès des soldats impériaux pour des soupçons à l'égard de trois voyageurs. Sur la Grande Route, nous rencontrerons toutes sortes de personnes. Dont des gens qui ont suffisamment vécu en ville pour reconnaître des demi-Elfes quand ils en voient un. C'est pour ça que tu m'as réveillé ? »

Soulagé de pouvoir aborder le sujet qui le tracassait de façon plus direct, il leva ses yeux vers Kratos avec un mélange de curiosité et d'appréhension.

« - Pourquoi l'Empereur pourchasse-t-il les demi-Elfes ?

-Pour les emprisonner, répondit l'autre comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence.

- Pourquoi ? », insista Mithos.

Kratos resta interloqué quelques secondes. Il évalua du regard l'enfant, sembla hésiter un instant puis prit une grande inspiration.

« - Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée de t'en parler. Tu es peut-être trop jeune pour t'inquiéter de ce genre de chose… Enfin bon, de toute façon je ne pourrais pas te dire beaucoup. Personne ne sait vraiment _pourquoi_ ils sont enfermés, ni ce qu'il se passe dans ces prisons pour demi-Elfes. »

De nouveau il observa Mithos suspendu à ses lèvres. Martel elle-même en savait-elle plus que son jeune frère sur ce sujet ? Peut-être ne voulait-elle pas que Mithos en sache trop ?

« - Officiellement, continua-t-il finalement, cédant au regard avide de Mithos, l'Empire offre aux "pauvres demi-Elfes dont personne ne veut". Les récompenses offertes à qui livrera un hybride montrent bien que ce n'est qu'un prétexte. Les rumeurs disent seulement que… que ce qu'il se passe dans les camps est trop horrible pour que quiconque cherche à en savoir davantage. »

Le front juvénile de Mithos se barra sous le froncement de ses fins sourcils blond. Lui voulait en savoir davantage mais son interlocuteur ne semblait pas disposer à en dire plus. Il tenta néanmoins de le relancer.

« - Mais alors pourquoi les gens ne…

- Mithos tout ce que tu as à savoir, c'est que toi et ta sœur êtes en danger, que vous devez à tout prix éviter de vous faire prendre, le coupa Kratos. Ne t'approche jamais des "fermes" », chuchota-t-il plus doucement mais d'une voix dont il s'efforçait de cacher le tremblement. « On y engrange sans cesse des demi-Elfes venus de tout Tesséha'lla. Personne n'en est jamais sorti et pourtant, les camps ne paraissent pas se remplir. Tu comprends ? »

Le jeune garçon blêmit du sous-entendu. Sa mère était morte et il avait été banni de chez lui pour trouver à présent un monde aussi cruel qu'il lui avait semblé beau. En un instant, tous ses rêves enfantins étaient violemment chassés dans des camps par les épées de l'Empereur. Il avait dix ans et il avait peur de mourir.

Quand il se rendit compte qu'il pleurait, il essaya désespérément de cacher ses larmes qui refusaient de s'arrêter de couler, sans succès. Kratos l'attira contre lui et le prit dans ses bras.

« - Pourquoi pleures-tu ? murmura-t-il à l'enfant qui sanglotait sur son épaule. Je te l'ai pourtant déjà dit. Ne t'en fais pas gamin, je te protégerais.»

_Merci d'avoir lu ! J'ai eu du mal à écrire ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il n'est pas trop long et qu'il n'y a pas trop de faute : je n'ai pas encore pu le faire corriger (ce que je m'empresserais de faire dés mon retour !). Sinon, les chapitres 3 et 4 ont été relus et corrigés, eux (un grand merci à Sugar !). Au niveau du caractère des personnages, je ne les ai pas fait correspondre exactement à ceux du jeu pour une seule raison : l'histoire se passe 3000 ans avant le début de Tales of Symphonia et les personnages sont donc BEAUCOUP plus jeunes. Cela ressort surtout sur Kratos… eh oui ! le beau ténébreux qui ne parle que pour dire des choses intelligentes dans le jeu n'est encore qu'un jeune blanc bec d'à peine 20 printemps qui n'as pas encore fait la guerre, ni vu sa femme mourir ou laissé son fils pour mort !_

_Mais s'il y a des corrections à apporter, des suggestions à faire, des défauts ou des qualités à relever, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part, j'en prendrais note (merci à Andarielle 666 qui m'a évité de faire une grooosse bêtise avec Heimdall ) !_


	6. Maître et apprenti

**Chapitre 6 : Maître et apprenti.**

Depuis leur création, le royaume de Sylvarant et l'empire de Tésseha'lla avaient toujours entretenus des relations oscillant selon les époques entre compétition amicale et hostilité déclarée. C'est dans le contexte d'une rivalité proche de cette dernière qu'étaient nés Martel et Mithos : le développement de la magitechnologie, qui se servait du mana comme source d'énergie, avait exacerbé le désir des deux pays rivaux de démontrer leur supériorité l'un à l'autre, désir qu'aucun ancien pacte, diplomatique ou commercial, ne semblait pouvoir adoucir.

La guerre éclata finalement après plusieurs années d'animosité à peine dissimulée, avec pour seul prétexte le désaccord sur une frontière. Les villes que les pillages frontaliers des dernières années n'avaient pas réussi à vider furent désertées dés le début du conflit. Certains fuyaient à Meltokio, la capitale où siégeait l'Empereur, mais la plupart cherchaient refuge plus loin dans les villages prospères qui longeaient la Serp, fleuve immense qui traversait tout Tésseha'lla et irriguait ses plaines. La principale voie du pays, la Grande Route, partait de Meltokio et traversait la Serp avant de la longer jusqu'à la mer. Elle traversait au passage tous les ports fluviaux qui la bordaient et était ainsi privilégiée par les marchands comme par les réfugiés qui voyaient dans le fleuve une barrière infranchissable par l'ennemi. La Grande Route était ainsi parcourue par toutes sortes de gens vaquant de ville en ville ; c'est parmi aux qu'avançaient Mithos, Martel et Kratos.

Nul ne leur prêtait attention et Martel commençait à se demander si toutes les précautions prises par Kratos étaient vraiment nécessaires. Elle avait chaud sous son voile et elle savait que Mithos aurait préféré se régaler du paysage plutôt que de rester caché sans rien voir ni être vu. Comme pour lui montrer qu'elle se trompait, des hommes portant le rouge et l'or de l'Empereur apparurent au tournant qui se trouvait à quelque distance de là. Quand les deux groupes se croisèrent, l'un des soldats envoya un clin d'œil gentiment charmeur à Martel avec un pincement au cœur, celle-ci détourna la tête. Sans le foulard qui dissimulait ses longs cheveux, ce même homme lui aurait craché à la figure et l'aurait conduit dans un camp comme du bétail dans un abattoir.

Il faisait étrangement chaud pour une matinée de printemps, aussi décidèrent-ils de s'arrêter dés que le soleil monta un peu haut, quitte à rattraper le temps perdu le soir, après son couché. Kratos pris le poney par la bride, le guida hors de la route et ils s'enfoncèrent dans l'épaisse végétation qui bordait le fleuve. L'attelage venait à peine de s'arrêter derrière un bosquet de jeunes arbres feuillus que Mithos écarta le lourd tissu qui fermait l'arrière de la caravane et sauta à terre, la figure cramoisie.

« - On cuit, là-dedans ! geignit-il avant de lancer à Kratos : où est ce que tu nous as _encore_ emmené ?

- Dans un endroit où même ta bêtise ne nous mettra pas en danger : tu n'as même pas vérifié si on pouvait te voir avant de sortir ! »

Mithos répliqua d'un ton cinglant mais Martel n'écoutait plus, effarée par l'attitude des deux garçons. Ils avaient beau se lancer des reproches à tour de rôle, leur ton n'indiquait que les taquineries complices de deux amis. Malgré le temps passé ensemble, et même si leur relation restait conviviale, tous trois n'avaient jamais développé autre chose qu'une réserve polie. La veille encore, Mithos lui faisait part de ses réticences à accorder sa confiance à cet homme qu'il jugeait inutile et douteux. Et voila qu'en une nuit, toute gêne avait disparu. Renonçant à comprendre, Martel intervint dans leur fausse dispute qui continuait toujours.

« - Ca suffit vous deux. Mithos, viens m'aider », fit-elle d'un ton sec.

Plus surpris que soumis à l'autorité de Martel, ils se turent, ce qui n'empêcha pas Mithos de tirer la langue à Kratos avant de rejoindre sa sœur qui l'attendait pour décharger leur repas. Tandis que, quelques minutes plus tard, Mithos, debout dans la charrette, lui tendait leurs rations, Martel s'alarma du niveau de leur vivre étonnement bas par rapport aux jours précédents. Elle appela Kratos qui s'était éloigné pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient invisibles depuis le chemin.

« - Un problème ? s'enquit-il.

- Nos vivres… Nous… n'en n'avons presque plus… » bredouilla la jeune fille.

A son ton inquiet, Kratos répondit d'un élégant froncement de sourcil et monta souplement dans la caravane avec un "pousse-toi de là que je m'y mette" doucement moqueur adressé à Mithos. Soulevant de la viande séchée par ici, déplaçant des fruits confits là, il évalua du regard l'état des réserves. Après quoi il se tourna vers le frère et la sœur qui l'observaient, la mine grave et inquiète.

« - Vous êtes foutu », leur dit-il en secouant la tête.

Les yeux de Mithos et de Martel s'agrandirent. Ils ne pensaient pas que leur situation était à ce point désespérée. Puis Kratos éclata de rire. Ils le regardèrent sans comprendre.

« - Vous êtes bêtement niais à un point que s'en est presque adorable, déclara-t-il en les regardant affectueusement. Voila pourquoi vous êtes foutu. Je sais que vous êtes voyageurs débutant, mais tout de même ! Peu de voyageurs peuvent s'offrir le luxe d'emporter la moitié des vivres que ce que vous avez là ! »

Et il repartit dans son fou rire puis redescendit aux côtés de ses employeurs, debout dans un silence qui indiquait clairement qu'ils n'avaient pas encore saisi l'intégralité de la plaisanterie. Mithos fut le premier à se reprendre.

« - Ce n'est pas de la niaiserie mais de la confiance, fit-il d'un air de fierté blessé.

- Et l'un ne vaut pas mieux que l'autre. A ce niveau là, ça reste de la bêtise, si tu veux mon avis », rétorqua Kratos.

Il se tourna alors vers Martel avec un sourire rassurant, bien que l'amusement persista encore au coin de ses lèvres.

« - Mais si ça peut te rassurer, Miss, avant qu'on ne se sépare, tu n'auras qu'à me donner un peu d'argent et j'irais vous achetez de la nourriture un peu plus fraîche que du pain rassis et du fromage sec »

En tant que demi-Elfes, ils évitaient tout contact avec la population et préféraient puiser dans leur réserve plutôt que de marchander des produits frais avec des Hommes. Cependant, la gratitude sincère qui transperçait de la voix de Martel quand elle répondit d'un simple « Merci » ne put qu'étonner Kratos. Pas Mithos. Il ne lui avait pas échappé que le jeune humain s'était pour la première fois permis de tutoyer –et par la même occasion de donner un surnom- à sa sœur. Cette dernière ne semblait ne pas l'avoir remarqué mais Mithos savait qu'elle y était sensible. Il commençait à comprendre comment Kratos parvenait à s'attirer si facilement, et si inconsciemment, la sympathie de ceux qui l'entouraient. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment-là qu'il tilta.

« - Avant qu'on ne se sépare ?

- Nous allons à Palud mais Kratos doit continuer sa route, petit frère. Tu ne pensais pas que…

- Tu vas où, après ? », la coupa Mithos. Il savait que Kratos ne restait avec eux que tant qu'ils avaient le même chemin, mais paradoxalement il n'avait jamais imaginé qu'il puisse avoir un chemin différent du leur.

« - Je vais quitter le Grande Route un peu après vous pour aller plus vers l'ouest.

- Il n'y a rien vers l'ouest, fit Mithos d'un ton boudeur. Qu'est ce que tu vas faire là-bas ? »

Sans se départir de son éternel sourire, même s'il était cette fois teinté de tristesse, Kratos lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

« - Des affaires à régler. Peu importe. Et vous, pourquoi aller à Palud ? C'est un petit port mais ça reste dangereux pour des Demi-Elfes.

- C'est l'un des seuls ports de Tesséha'lla qui ait encore des bateaux pour aller sur la Terre Sacré. » répondit Martel.

Kratos ne cacha pas sa surprise.

« - Vous voulez aller sur Kharlan ? Pourquoi faire ? Il n'y a rien d'autre qu'un arbre, et encore. On raconte qu'il est en train de mourir.

- L'Arbre Géant, en train de mourir ? répéta Mithos, horrifié.

- C'est impossible ! C'est la source du mana, l'origine de la vie, l'incarnation de la Déesse ! S'il meurt…

- Calme toi Martel, fit Kratos, agacé. Vous êtes encore plus niais que je ne le pensais, ma parole ! Ce ne sont que de vieux contes. C'est un _arbre_, une plante verte, pas l'origine de la vie ni une déesse dans un pot de fleurs ! »

Il les regardait comme s'il les voyait pour la première fois. Il y avait longtemps que personne n'adorait ni ne se rendait en pèlerinage auprès de l'Arbre de Kharlan. Il n'était plus guère qu'une curiosité de cette terre et voila que ses compagnons étaient convaincus qu'on venait de leur annoncer la fin du monde.

« - Et qu'est ce que vous lui voulez à cet arbre ?

- Nous allons demander la bénédiction de la Déesse avant de commencer notre nouvelle vie loin d'Heimdall, répondit pieusement Mithos.

- Vous venez d'Heimdall ? Heimdall existe ? »

L'ébahissement de Kratos n'était pas feint. La cité des Elfes n'existait plus que dans les légendes, les même qui parlaient de l'Arbre de vie et de la Déesse. Martel lança un regard de reproche à son frère. Heimdall était un secret absolu qui ne concernait nullement les humains. Eux-mêmes étaient des exceptions : rares étaient les demi-Elfes qui avaient la chance d'y avoir grandi.

« - Nous ne pouvons pas en parler. »

Kratos hocha lentement la tête pour signifier qu'il comprenait. Il garda néanmoins la précieuse information dans un coin de son esprit. Ils tournèrent alors leur conversation vers d'autres sujets que la disparition de la vie et les secrets des villes cachés, et entamèrent enfin leur déjeuner.

Une heure plus tard, toutes leurs affaires étaient rangées mais l'idée de repartir sur la route par ce soleil de plomb les convainquit de s'attarder encore un peu à l'ombre du bosquet et de profiter de la fraîcheur de l'air apporté par les eaux de la Serp. Mithos s'était mis en tête de tester les qualités de bretteur de Kratos, sous l'œil amusé de sa sœur. Mais comme lui fit remarquer le jeune homme, Mithos était lui-même si peu habile que la seule chose testée ce jour-là fut sa capacité à agiter un bâton. Bientôt, ils se prirent cependant tous deux au jeu et Kratos improvisa un cours sur le maniement des armes pour le garçon qui écoutait ses conseils d'une oreille avide, absorbé par cet art dont il découvrait les premières subtilités.

Martel les regardait, fascinée par cette amitié improbable. Sans parler de leurs différences d'âge et de race, Kratos était aussi indépendant et débrouillard que Mithos craignait la solitude avait de besoin quelqu'un sur qui se reposer à ses côtés. Il flottait toujours un sourire sur les lèvres de Kratos, comme s'il était près à tout accepter de la part des autres tant qu'on le laissait vivre comme il l'entendait, alors que Mithos n'acceptait rien et changeait tout. Il ne cherchait pas à plaire mais disait ce qu'il pensait sans détour. Kratos, lui, semblait réfléchir chaque mot qu'il prononçait. Même dans leur aspect extérieur, le contraste qu'ils offraient ressortait violemment. Les cheveux auburn de Kratos et ses yeux noisette semblaient absorber chaque parcelle du monde extérieur pour les transformer en reflets rougeoyant tandis que les cheveux et les yeux de Mithos, au contraire, semblaient les refléter et les renvoyer sans en prendre la plus infime partie. "Ils sont comme l'air et le feu. Et ils s'attisent mutuellement." Elle rit intérieurement de sa métaphore oiseuse et songea que leur seul point commun était certainement ce charisme extraordinaire qu'ils dégageaient.

Ne supportant plus de s'agiter sous l'accablante chaleur, le récemment promu maître et son élève s'assirent de part et d'autre de Martel, sur la rive du fleuve. D'un même mouvement, ils basculèrent ensuite tous trois en arrière avec un soupire de contentement. Allongés dans l'herbe haute, les pieds dans l'eau, ils s'endormirent en regardant les paillettes dorées du soleil à travers le feuillage qui composait leur ciel.

Les journées suivantes s'écoulèrent dans la même insouciance. Ils partaient tôt le matin et s'arrêtaient tard le soir, mais aux heures les plus chaudes de la journée, ils s'arrêtaient à l'écart de la route, près du fleuve quand la proximité d'un village ne les en empêchait pas. Ils mangeait, parlaient ou dormaient et Kratos continuait d'apprendre à Mithos à manier l'épée.

Leur voyage n'en continuait pourtant pas moins et vînt le jour où ils durent se séparer. Kratos les accompagna finalement jusqu'à Palud, où il espérait trouver d'autres voyageurs qui l'accepteraient parmi eux. Perdus et désorientés par l'effervescence régnant dans le petit port, Mithos et Martel le laissèrent les guider à travers la foule de marins, pêcheurs et négociants. Aussi à l'aise que s'il était dans sa propre ville, il leur dénicha rapidement le minuscule navire en partance pour Kharlan. Il mentit effrontément, mais avec brio, quand il expliqua au commandant que sa fiancée – une fille un peu originale adepte de l'ancienne religion – souhaitait aller prier l'Arbre Géant pour la guérison de son jeune frère. L'homme ne fit aucune difficulté et invita ses nouveaux passagers à monter à bord. Kratos les y suivit en aidant Martel à porter Mithos, soi-disant malade et emmitouflé dans une large cape brune dont la capuche remontée dissimulait en grande partie le visage.

« - C'est la première fois que je rentre dans une ville humaine ! murmura Mithos au comble de l'excitation.

- Et la dernière si tu n'effaces pas ce sourire béat. Tu ressembles plus à un imbécile qu'à un malade agonisant.

- Et tu crois que tu ressembles au fiancé de ma sœur ? Je préfère mourir comme un malade agonisant que la laisser se marier avec toi.

- Cache mieux ton visage » l'avertit Kratos d'un ton sévère pour dissimuler son rire naissant. Il installa ses deux amis et après un soupir, repris d'un ton plus doux, presque suppliant : « Je vous en prie, faites attention à vous, soyez prudents »

Après un instant, il ouvrit de nouveau la bouche comme pour ajouter quelque chose, mais finalement il la referma, leur adressa un dernier sourire et redescendit à terre où il disparut dans l'activité grouillante de la ville, les laissant pantois devant la brutalité de son départ.

« - Un "au revoir" n'aurait pas été de trop » bougonna Mithos.

Martel resta silencieuse. Elle savait que des adieux en bonne et due forme n'aurait fait que les gêner et les mettre mal à l'aise.

_Merci d'avoir lu ! C'était un chapitre très long à écrire (à lire aussi je suppose), tellement long que j'ai dû le couper en 2 chapitres (au moins le chapitre 7 est presque fini ¬¬'). Du coup, il ne se passe pas grand-chose dans ce chapitre 6, à part le départ de Kratos (qui prend que quelques lignes tout à la fin ;;). On va donc dire que c'est un chapitre consacré à la relation Mithos-Kratos '. Pour compenser, apparition de Yuan dans le chapitre 7 !_

_Merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires, c'est une grande source de motivation (sans eux, je pense que j'aurais laissé tomber depuis un petit bout de temps). Mais si vous avez des suggestions, s'il y a trop ou pas assez de descriptions, trop ou pas assez de dialogues, s'il faut que j'insiste plus sur les relations entre les personnages ou plutôt sur l'histoire, si les chapitres sont trop longs ou si l'action n'avance pas assez vite, n'hésitez pas à me le dire !_

_Prochain chapitre : L'Arbre de Kharlan._


	7. L'Arbre de Kharlan

**Chapitre 7: l'Arbre de ****Kharlan**

Après le départ de Kratos, Mithos et Martel furent rejoint par d'autres passagers et la petite embarcation ne tarda pas à s'éloigner de Palud sous les injonctions du capitaine. Le fort courant de la Serp ne tarda pas à les conduire jusqu'à son embouchure. La traversée fut tranquille. Une légère brise marine rafraichissait Mithos sous son épais déguisement. Lui et sa sœur se perdaient dans la contemplation des côtes qui disparaissaient lentement. Ils découvraient pour la première fois la mer et une telle étendue d'eau les laissait émerveillés. Ils ne se lassaient pas de l'admirer et le long trajet leur sembla ne dura qu'un instant.

Ce ne fut que quand le capitaine lança des ordres pour amarrer son bateau qu'ils s'arrachèrent au paysage maritime pour se tourner vers celui qu'offrait la Terre de Kharlan. Ils descendirent, les pieds dans l'eau, et s'avancèrent sur la terre mêlée de sable, leurs yeux montant lentement vers le ciel à la recherche de la cime de l'Arbre Géant, sans prêter attention au commandant qui pestait contre le niveau de la mer qui avait tellement monté que le ponton de bois auquel il s'arrimait habituellement avait disparu sous les eaux.

L'île entière était une grande étendue d'herbe au centre de laquelle régnait le colosse vert. Ses racines parcouraient tout l'îlot. Il en sortait régulièrement hors du sol, et c'était elles qui semblaient maintenir ce petit bout de terre à la surface de la mer. Les deux demi-Elfes peinaient à les éviter, cachées dans la verdure, si bien que Martel finit par trébucher sur l'une d'elles qui se brisa alors. Plus ils avançaient et plus les racines s'épaississaient, jusqu'à prendre le diamètre d'un arbre de belle taille. Le tronc de l'Arbre sacré était aussi large qu'une maison et assez haut pour que son large feuillage jette son ombre sur plus de la moitié de l'île. L'intensité de vie qu'ils sentaient dans et autour de lui firent frissonner Martel et Mithos; leur sang elfique réagissait violemment à la quantité de mana qu'il dégageait. Il n'y avait aucune trace d'eau douce sur Kharlan. La végétation qui y poussait ne semblait même pas en avoir besoin à proximité de l'Arbre. L'air lui-même paraissait plus pur et chaque inspiration les nourrissait autant que de la nourriture.

A défaut de pouvoir toucher le tronc, Martel posa sa main sur l'épaisse écorce d'une énorme racine et ferma les yeux, ses lèvres bougeant au rythme d'une prière silencieuse.

Soudain, un grincement se fit entendre, comme si l'Arbre lui-même se fendait en deux. Martel ouvrit les yeux, cherchant l'origine du bruit. Toutes les têtes se levèrent. Le grincement se mua en un craquement qui ne cessait de s'intensifier comme en une longue déchirure. Du haut de l'Arbre, une énorme masse grise commença alors à tomber. Brisant la stupeur générale, une voix s'éleva, suivie bientôt par des hurlements de paniques et des pieds qui couraient en tous sens. Mithos et Martel ne pouvait détacher leurs yeux de l'objet et de sa chute vertigineuse. Ils restèrent immobiles et stupéfiés jusqu'à ce qu'une main les attrape et les oblige à courir derrière elle avec un «par ici!» paniqué. La collision fut rude et le choc de l'objet heurtant le sol les jeta tous à terre. Ils restèrent couchés quelques instant, désorientés et aveugle dans le nuage de poussière qui s'était levé. Quand un coup de vent le dissipa enfin, ils découvrirent une branche d'un gris vaguement brunâtre, gigantesque épave desséchée qui gisait à à peine un jet de pierre d'eux.

Il régnait sur la place un silence horrifié. Seul se faisait entendre le bruit des vagues, écho du souffle agonisant de l'Arbre Sacré.

Martel se rapprocha timidement et posa sa main sur un rameau. La brindille se cassa net entre ses doigts.

«- L'Arbre de vie se meurt.»

Elle avait parlé lentement et détaché chaque syllabe. La vérité n'en semblait que plus atroce à ses yeux.

«- Impossible.», nia Mithos.

Martel lui tendit le morceau de bois sec qu'elle tenait toujours.

«- Impossible, répéta-t-il cependant avec fermeté. Il ne peut pas mourir, il _est _la vie. Qu'est ce qui pourrait le tuer?

- Le manque de mana.»

C'était la même voix que celle qui les avait pressés de s'enfuir lorsque la branche tombait, une voix qui aurait pu être mélodieuse si elle n'avait pas été aussi rauque à force de ne pas avoir été utilisée. Ils se tournèrent vers l'individu à qui elle appartenait.

«- Mais… vous êtes un demi-Elfe! s'exclama Mithos.

- De toute évidence.»

La désinvolture de sa réponse finit d'atterrer le garçon. Le sang hybride de l'inconnu transpareçait aussi clairement dans son apparence que dans celle de Mithos et de Martel. Pourtant, lui ne prenait aucun soin à essayer de se cacher. Ses cheveux noués en queue dans son dos avaient laissé échapper quelques mèches qui encadraient son visage aux traits fins. Son teint pâle contrastait avec le sombre de ses yeux sublimes, bleus comme un océan dans lequel on se noierait rien qu'à le regarder. Preuve plus flagrante encore de l'espèce à laquelle il appartenait était la couleur de ses cheveux. Aussi peu naturelle que le vert pastel de Martel ou le jaune or de Mithos, l'azur des siens rivalisait en intensité avec celui d'un ciel d'été. Ses gestes, tandis qu'il s'approchait lui aussi du membre mort de l'Arbre, donnaient un effet de fluidité. "De l'eau" pensa Martel en le regardant, avant de se reprocher à nouveau ses métaphores à l'utilité discutable. Mithos, lui, se demandait encore si cet homme faisait preuve d'un grand courage ou s'il était juste complètement inconscient d'afficher aussi clairement son appartenance raciale. Il écarta néanmoins la question, poussé par la curiosité quant à ce qu'il semblait savoir sur l'Arbre Géant.

«- Comment l'Arbre pourrait mourir du manque de mana puisqu'il en est à la source?»

Les yeux de l'inconnu se détachèrent de ceux de Martel pour rencontrer ceux de l'enfant qui le fixait avec insistance.

«- Aucune idée.»

Mithos fronça les sourcils, perplexe.

«- Alors pourquoi avoir dit…

- C'est ce que mon maître m'a répondu quand je lui ai demandé ce qui pourrait faire mourir l'Arbre Géant.»

Sans agressivité ni désir de couper court à la conversation, il s'exprimait cependant avec une certaine brutalité, parlant plus à lui-même qu'aux autres. Il donnait ainsi l'impression de ne pas être habitué aux conversations. Il continua: «Mon maître pense que ça a quelque chose à voir avec les Esprits Originels. Je ne vois pas ce qu'ils viennent faire là-dedans, mais c'est un expert en la matière et il se trompe rarement sur le sujet.»

Martel nota que sa voix retrouvait peu à peu son timbre normal, mélodieux et chantant, cependant que son ton restait égal et agréable à l'oreille.

«- Un expert sur les Esprits Originels?» bredouilla Mithos. Son attrait pour les Grands Esprits et l'art des invocations était toujours demeuré insatisfait et il sentait sa vieille fascination le reprendre. «Il faut que je le rencontre! Où habite-t-il?»

L'homme considéra avec méfiance ce soudain intérêt. «Il vit caché. Il ne veut voir personne.»

«- Il faut que vous nous y conduisez!» fit Mithos avec un empressement fiévreux, presque fanatique.

Ce fut à ce moment que le capitaine de leur bateau cria à la petite foule parmi laquelle se trouvait ses passagers qu'il était temps de rentrer.

«- S'il vous plaît, où pouvons-nous le trouver?» supplia une dernière fois Mithos. Mais Martel le tirait déjà vers la rive. Elle s'éloignait avec réticence de l'homme qui les avait sauvés, de cet étranger dans les yeux desquels elle avait cru se noyer et qui les regardait à présent partir sans avoir l'air de comprendre pourquoi il restait seul. Seul. Le mot résonna quelques instants dans son esprit. Elle lâcha la main de son petit frère, revint sur ses pas et se planta devant l'inconnu immobile.

«- Comment vous appelez-vous?

- Yuan, répondit-il laconiquement.

- Yuan», répéta Martel. Elle savoura un moment la délicieuse sonorité qu'avait prit ce simple nom, prononcé par la voix du demi-Elfe. «Je m'appelle Martel, mon frère Mithos. Nous venons de Palud. Nous vous y attendrons.»

Et, aussi brutalement qu'elle était venu, elle repartit en courant vers la berge où leur navire les attendait, entrainant Mithos avec elle.

«- Vous ne devriez pas trainer avec ces gens-là Mam'zelle, grogna le commandant tandis qu'ils embarquaient. Ces sales demi-Elfes, tous des bons à rien, des voleurs répugnant qui n'hésiteraient pas à s'attaquer à une jolie fille comme vous.»

Il ponctua sa dernière phrase d'un clin d'œil qui se voulait probablement charmeur vers Martel.

Quand le bruit des vagues et du vent fut suffisamment fort pour qu'ils puissent parler sans être entendus, Martel se tourna vers Mithos.

«- Nous avons autre chose à faire qu'aller voir un expert en Esprit Originel, lui dit-elle sans ambages.

- Il nous dira pourquoi l'Arbre meurt. On pourra même peut-être faire quelque chose pour le sauver, répondit-il tranquillement.

- Menteur. Tout ce que tu veux, c'est apprendre les invocations.

- De quoi tu te plains? Ca te donne l'occasion de le revoir, après tout. N'est-ce pas ce que tu voulais quand tu t'es décidée à lui demander son nom?

Martel rougit violement.

«- Ca n'a rien à voir avec ça, protesta-t-elle. C'est juste que c'est le premier demi-Elfe que nous rencontrons loin d'Heimdall; et il avait l'air perdu, complètement seul et abandonné.

- Ben voyons!», sourit Mithos. Puis, chuchotant à son oreille: «Comme si tu pouvais me cacher quelque chose...»

Sur ce, il embrassa sa sœur, et, quand il se rassit, le même sourire complice flottait sur leurs lèvres.

_Merci d'avoir lu! Je suis désolée, j'ai mis horriblement plus de temps que prévu pour publier ce chapitre... vraiment, je ferais des efforts pour le prochain! Les chapitres 5 et 6 ont été corrigé et celui-ci ne devrait pas tarder à l'être aussi. Merci beaucoup à ceux qui lisent cette fic et qui laissent des commentaires qui me motivent!  
_


	8. Refuges

**Chapitre ****8:**** Refuges**

« - Il ne viendra pas», répéta pour la énième fois Martel.

- Il viendra, contredit fermement Mithos. S'il est aussi seul que tu le prétends, il viendra.

Depuis leur retour de Kharlan, deux jours auparavant, ils avaient passé la majeure partie de leur temps cachés dans le petit espace formé entre deux maisons, à scruter l'activité grouillante du port de Palud à la recherche de Yuan, l'étrange demi-Elfe qu'ils avaient rencontrés au pied de l'Arbre Sacré. Martel regardait nerveusement chaque visage sans jamais parvenir à trouver celui qu'elle désirait revoir. Elle aurait abandonné depuis longtemps sans le soutien que lui offrait Mithos. Sa détermination restait insensible au découragement de sa sœur et elle le savait près à retourner la ville entière pour retrouver celui par qui il pourrait peut-être accéder aux arts d'incantations.

Alors qu'ils redoublaient de concentration pour démêler tous les faciès qui se présentaient à eux, une voix les interpella derrière eux.

« - Mais qu'est ce que vous faites?»

Martel et Mithos se retournèrent d'un bond –dans la mesure où l'exiguïté de leur cachette le leur permettait- et se trouvèrent face à un humain à la carrure large et aux épaules carrées. Ils restèrent pétrifiés, pris au piège entre la place principale de la ville et cet homme impressionnant.

« - Ce n'est pas très malin, pour des demi-Elfes, de se promener en ville, continua-t-il. Heureusement que c'est moi qui vous ai trouvé, sinon, vous étiez bon pour y passer… Allez, venez.

S'attendant visiblement à ce que Mithos et Martel le suive, il tourna les talons et commença à s'avancer péniblement dans l'étroit passage. Puis, comme les deux demi-Elfes ne bougeaient pas, il leur lança: «Vous n'avez pas à avoir peur de moi. Venez, je connais quelqu'un qui pourra vous aider!»

La curiosité de Mithos dépassa sa peur et il se décida le premier à partir à la suite de l'homme. Martel tenta vainement de le retenir par le bras mais il continua, incitant sa sœur à en faire autant. Malgré sa corpulence, l'individu se déplaçait avec aisance dans les ruelles et passes par lesquelles il les mena. A chaque intersection ils changeaient de trajectoire, et le monde à part formé par les boyaux sombres et malodorants de la ville eut tôt fait de les perdre complètement. Puis, sans crier gare, après plusieurs minutes à tourner dans ce labyrinthe interminable, l'homme s'arrêta. Parmi les déchets qui jonchaient le sol, il choisit une planche de bois grossière qu'il souleva. En dessous se trouvait un trou, large et profond, creusé dans le sol. «Par ici», fit-il en descendant à l'intérieur. Mithos et Martel se regardèrent, hésitant. Mithos haussa finalement les épaules, l'air de dire «au point où on en est…», et descendit à son tour. L'inconnu patientait tranquillement; galant, il aida même Martel à les rejoindre. Ils se trouvèrent alors dans un souterrain de terre, plus sombre encore que la rue qu'ils venaient de quitter. Chacun s'accrochant à celui de devant, ils s'avancèrent dans le noir, courbés en deux dans le tunnel au plafond trop bas. Mithos jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui. Pas de lumière; la planche avait été remise à sa place derrière eux. Etaient-ils fous de suivre un humain, un inconnu qui disait pouvoir les aider alors qu'il ne savait même pas en quoi ils avaient besoin d'aide? Avec une simplicité toute enfantine, Mithos rejeta son appréhension: il était trop tard pour s'inquiéter. Ils n'avaient plus qu'à attendre que l'homme leur fasse part de ses intentions. Cette fois cependant, le trajet fut de courte durée: après quelques mètres seulement, au bout de ce qui paraissait être une galerie s'enfonçant dans des ténèbres sans fin, apparut une lumière qui grandit au fur et à mesure de leur progression. Ils débouchèrent finalement sur une pièce de vastes proportions et, bien que sale et misérable, elle leur semblait brillement éclairée après leur séjour dans la pénombre. Un peu partout, des gens étaient assis en cercles, à même la pierre froide et humide du sol, ou debout appuyés contre les murs et chuchotaient entre eux; d'autres, endormis, formaient des paquets de couvertures grisâtres et informes. C'étaient tous des demi-Elfes. De tous les âges, de tous les sexes, les teintes vives de leur cheveux créaient une mosaïque multicolore qui à elle seule décorait la salle. Malgré cette avalanche visuelle de couleur, il régnait une atmosphère lourde de colère et de peur, faisant clairement sentir qu'ici, c'étaient les humains les intrus.

« - Ma fille est une demi-Elfe, fit leur guide en guise de réponse à l'interrogation silencieuse de Martel et Mithos. Je m'appelle Berths, bienvenue au refuge de Palud.»

Il leur adressa un sourire chaleureux et les annonça aux personnes assemblées, priant ces dernières de faire bon accueil aux nouveaux membres de leur "grande famille". Il s'excusa ensuite auprès d'eux de ne pouvoir rester plus longtemps en leur compagnie et repartit dans le tunnel. La petite foule se resserra immédiatement autour d'eux, pleine de sollicitude et de questions, dont les plus fréquentes étaient «d'où venez-vous?» et «que vous est-il arrivé?». Ils ne pouvaient répondre ni à l'une ni à l'autre sans trahir à nouveau le secret d'Heimdall, aussi Martel et Mithos restèrent silencieux. Mais plus ils se taisaient, plus on les pressait de répondre.

« - Martel? dit quelqu'un dans la foule.

- Yuan ! » s'exclama Martel.

Soulagée de voir un visage ami, elle se dégagea des mains qui l'enserraient et se dirigea vers le jeune homme, debout à l'extérieur du cercle de demi-Elfes. Il ne semblait même pas surpris de les trouver là.

« - Je pensais que vous m'aviez oublié, dit-il simplement quand Martel parvint à sa hauteur.

- Comment aurions-nous pu? interrogea Mithos avec une voix mielleuse où perçait l'ironie, clin d'œil à sa sœur que Martel fut d'ailleurs la seule à comprendre.

Prétextant les retrouvailles d'amis qui s'étaient depuis longtemps perdus de vus, Yuan les amena à l'écart de la foule étouffante jusqu'à un coin plus tranquille pour parler. Il eu le plus grand mal à croire Martel quand elle lui déclara qu'elle n'avait aucune connaissance des Refuges de demi-Elfes. Il les considéra un moment, l'air de juger s'ils se moquaient d'eux, avant d'entamer son explication.

«- Il existe un réseau, un réseau secret connu par _tous_ les demi-Elfes, mais dont les humains et les Elfes n'ont jamais entendu parler. Il met en place des lieux comme celui-ci, où tous les demi-Elfes, enfants, adultes, criminels et innocents, tous sans exceptions, sont accueillis à bras ouvert. La seule condition est le partage de ses ressources, quelles qu'elles soient. Un jeune homme devra mettre à disposition du Réseau sa force physique, un artisan son savoir-faire, un guerrier son épée et un voleur sa ruse. Nous autres demi-Elfes avons peu, mais il nous restera toujours quelque chose qui peut profiter aux autres. Contre ce quelque chose, le Réseau offre la protection de ses Refuges. Toutes les grandes villes ont le leur. Palud est une exception: trop de demi-Elfes se sont fait prendre tandis qu'ils cherchaient à aller sur la Terre Sacré. Il a donc été décidé de créer un Refuge ici, dans ce coin perdu.

- Qui l'a décidé? Qui dirige ce réseau?» questionna Mithos.

Yuan prit un air pensif. Quand il reprit la parole, il semblait énoncer ses pensées à voix haute.

« - Le plus paradoxal, c'est qu'il est humain… aucun demi-Elfe n'aurait eu l'audace de faire une telle chose, je suppose. Au départ, Merudo mettait seulement en place des relations d'entre-aide entre demi-Elfes. C'était il y a des années. Les Refuges sont récents. Avant, ce n'était que des maisons de passages où ceux d'entre nous qui étaient refusés dans les auberges pouvaient dormir quelques nuits en échange d'un petit service, et continuer leur voyage ensuite. A présent, ce sont les seules maisons dans lesquelles nous pouvons encore dormir en paix.»

Une demi-Elfe à l'air sévère les interrompit quand elle vint leur apporter trois bols de soupe et une miche de pain. Mithos fit la grimace devant le bouillon, presque aussi clair que de l'eau.

« - Les temps se font durs, garçon», lança sechement la demi-Elfe. Elle tourna des yeux soupçonneux vers Yuan et ajouta: «Près pour ce soir?»

D'un hochement de tête, Yuan acquiesça et la femme finit par s'éloigner.

« - Je ne crois pas qu'ils m'aiment beaucoup, fit Yuan.

- Qu'y a-t-il ce soir? lui demanda Martel.

- Un groupe arrive de Kharlan. Je fais parti de l'escorte qui les ramènera ici.

- L'escorte? Une seule personne ne suffirait-elle pas?

- C'est une mission plus difficile qu'il n'y parait. Au moins trois personnes pour faire le guet, une pour guider devant, une autre pour accompagner le groupe et encore deux autres pour s'assurer que nous ne sommes pas suivi.

- N'est ce pas dangereux?

Les yeux dans le vague, il répondit d'un haussement d'épaule.

Après le déjeuner, des curieux revinrent les assaillir de questions. Martel se perdait en bredouillages et réponses évasives quand Mithos prit la parole. Avec toute l'assurance dont il était capable et un remarquable talent d'acteur, il mentit à l'assistance sur la totalité –ou presque- de leur vie. Malgré un luxe de détails abracadabrants, quand il eut enfin terminé, nul ne doutait des paroles de ces adorables et si courageux enfants qui avaient traversé tant d'épreuves alors qu'ils étaient encore tellement jeunes. Pendant que l'auditoire n'accordait d'attention qu'à Mithos et ses histoires ridicules qui les enchantaient, Yuan se tourna vers Martel, l'air perplexe.

« - Une fée vous a _vraiment_ aidé à vous enfuir du labyrinthe aquatique des sirènes cannibales?

- Ah? Quand ça?

- Après être tombés du dragon borgne et avoir été entrainés par les harpies sentinelles, rappela Yuan avec le plus grand sérieux.

- Ca ne me dit rien… Mithos est assez tordu d'esprit, tu sais. C'est probablement une métaphore du jour où il a mis la main dans un bocal à sangsue.

- Tu...»

Yuan se sentit soudain gêné. Il avait si peu l'habitude des conversations! Pouvait-il tutoyer la jeune fille? Pouvait-il se permettre de l'interroger sur sa vie? Tous les conseils de son maître sur l'art de mener un dialogue lui semblaient bien inutiles, et particulièrement celui de ne jamais poser de questions directes et d'amener avec subtilité son interlocuteur à parler de lui-même. L'œil interrogateur de Martel posé sur lui ne facilitait pas ses réflexions. Il opta finalement pour son attitude habituelle et demanda directement:

« - Alors c'est quoi, votre véritable histoire? Tu me raconteras?

Sa brusque franchise avait rebuté plus d'un de ses semblables, et on lui avait adressé suffisamment de regards désapprobateurs pour savoir à quel point il était impoli d'imposer ainsi un choix de réponse aussi direct à quelqu'un. Néanmoins il n'avait jamais supporté devoir tourner autour du pot pendant des heures pour n'obtenir au final aucune réponse claire. A son grand soulagement, Martel ne sembla même pas avoir notée son écart de politesse. Au contraire, elle répondit avec un ravissant sourire: «bien sur!»

_Merci d'avoir lu! __J'ai mis horriblement beaucoup de temps à écrire ce chapitre 8... je n'ai pas vraiment d'excuse sinon que j'ai du travail et qu'une partie du chapitre appartient finalement au chapitre suivant. J'ai donc écrit en avance une partie du chapitre 9 \o/ (et comme une bonne partie de l'action se retrouve dans le chapitre 9, j'ai l'impression qu'il ne se passe rien dans ce chapitre-ci :/) Bientôt (le plus vite possible!) : chapitre 9 : Trahison._


	9. Fuite

**Chapitre 9 : Fuite**.

Assis en cercle, serrés les uns contre les autres, les demi-Elfes du refuge de Palud attendaient avec inquiétude le retour de ceux d'entres eux qui étaient partis chercher d'autres clandestins. Un sentiment de malaise croissait en eux: trop d'heures s'étaient écoulées depuis le départ de l'escorte. Un silence de mort régnait dans la cave parcourue de courants d'air glacial où ils étaient. Blottis l'un contre l'autre, Martel et Mithos s'échangeaient des regards anxieux.

Puis soudain, des sons étouffés venant du souterrain –celui qui menait vers la sortie- résonnèrent, suivis par un bruit de course et bientôt, une voix ne tarda pas à hurler «Trahison! Fuyez tous!»

Quand l'auteur de ces mots arriva enfin devant eux, les réfugiés constatèrent avec horreur que le demi-Elfe, à bout de souffle, portait nombre d'égratignures au visage et sur les bras, et qu'une tache sombre s'élargissait sur son côté. «Fuyez», répéta-t-il avant de s'écrouler.

Passées quelques secondes de stupeur, tous se mirent alors à courir et à crier dans la plus totale anarchie. Au-dessus du chaos des bousculades paniquées, la grosse voix grave de Berths retentis pour leur indiquer une autre sortie, plus sure. Berths au moins était encore vivant parmi ceux qui étaient partis! Il leur offrait ainsi l'espoir que tout n'était pas perdu et un leader à suivre dans ce désordre.

Martel et Mithos rejoignirent le groupe qui courait à la suite de Berths. Ce dernier les entrainaient dans un dédale de souterrains tous plus sombres les uns que les autres. Une main intercepta cependant Martel et Mithos dans leur course. C'était Yuan. Il leur fit signe de se taire et de le suivre, et il s'enfonça dans une autre galerie, loin de Berths et des autres demi-Elfes. Que ce soit par défi ou par confiance, il ne tourna même pas la tête pour vérifier qu'ils le suivaient -bien que ce fût effectivement le cas. Ils marchèrent longtemps à un rythme soutenu. Yuan leur avait fait comprendre de ne faire aucun bruit et il ne leur donna aucune explication sur ce qui s'était passé pendant leur "mission" ni sur la raison qui l'avait poussé à les séparer des autres réfugiés.

Il semblait à Mithos que des heures s'étaient passées quand enfin Yuan les fit monter par une échelle et qu'ils débouchèrent à l'air libre. Aucune lumière, aucune odeur ou bruit venant de la mer ne les atteignait ici; leur marche les avait conduit loin de la ville et de ses dangers. Yuan s'assit au pied d'un arbre et poussa un long soupir de soulagement. Mithos s'installa près de lui.

«- Tu nous expliques?» finit-il par demander après avoir vainement attendu que Yuan parle de lui-même.

Yuan rouvrit les yeux. On devinait plus qu'on ne voyait sa fatigue sur son visage.

«- Trahison, fit-il simplement avant de continuer devant le regard insistant de Martel et Mithos. Ils savaient. Tout s'est bien passé au début, peut-être même un peu trop, nous aurions dû nous méfier. Ils nous sont tombés dessus au retour. Ils savaient comment nous serions organisés, ils savaient les chemins que nous prendrions. Leur embuscade était extrêmement bien conçue. Ils nous ont tous capturé ou tué. C'est un miracle que l'un de nous soit parvenu à vous prévenir.

- Et toi, comment tu as fait?

- J'ai la chance d'avoir eu un bon maître d'arme qui m'a également appris à me servir de la magie. Certains sorts permettent de se rendre invisible aux yeux des autres.

Mithos fut outré.

«- Tu as sauvé ta peau et tu as laissé les autres? s'écria-t-il avec colère.

Yuan se releva brutalement.

- Penses-tu que j'avais le choix? C'est un sort efficace mais épuisant, je n'ai pu m'en servir que quelques secondes. Jamais je n'aurais réussi à le maintenir sur tout un groupe suffisamment longtemps!

- Tu aurais dû essayer! Et d'ailleurs, que faisons-nous ici? Où sont les autres, pourquoi ne les avons-nous pas suivis?

- Mithos, je t'en prie calme-toi, interrompit Martel d'une petite voix. Mais ni Mithos ni Yuan n'y prêtèrent attention.

- Tu regrettes peut-être que je vous aie sauvé? Le traître était peut-être parmi eux, c'aurait été de la folie furieuse de les suivre dans la ville!

- Alors il fallait les emmener ici. Nous aurions fini par découvrir le traître.

- Très bien, retournes y si tu y tiens. Mais ils ne nous auraient pas écoutés. Trois nouveaux arrivants, nous aurions été les premiers soupçonnés. Jamais ils ne nous auraient suivis.

- Tu abandonnes avant même d'avoir essayé.»

Mithos était à présent au bord des larmes. Yuan et lui se fixaient avec un mélange de rage, de douleur et d'amertume.

«- La soirée a été éprouvante pour tout le monde, intervint Martel. Reposons-nous, nous verrons ce que nous ferons demain, à tête reposée. D'accord ? »

Elle prononça ce dernier mot en regardant tour à tour les deux garçons, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se tournent vers elle et acquiescent.

Dans la panique de leur départ, ils n'avaient récupéré aucune autre affaire que celles qu'ils portaient, les obligeant à se coucher à même le sol. A son réveil, la première chose que vit Mithos fut le brillant soleil au-dessus de lui. Protégeant de sa main ses yeux éblouis, il se releva lentement, et chercha Martel du regard à travers ses paupières plissées. Il la trouva assise à côté de Yuan. L'un à côté de l'autre, épaule contre épaule, ils discutaient à voix basse. Il fronça d'abord les sourcils puis mis sur son visage un sourire joyeux et se jeta sur sa sœur en l'entourant de ses bras. «Bonjour grande sœur! fit-il en plaquant un baiser sur sa joue. Vous avez décidé de ce que nous allions faire? C'est de ça que vous parliez?»

Yuan commença un hochement de tête négatif mais Martel l'interrompit précipitamment.

«- Nous allons nous rendre chez le maître de Yuan, puisque c'est pour cette raison que nous nous sommes retrouvés.»

Toute jalousie oubliée, Mithos sentit l'excitation montée en lui. Enfin, il allait _enfin_ rencontrer un homme capable de lui parler des Esprits Originels, un homme capable de répondre aux questions qu'il ne pouvait poser à Heimdall. Et s'il lui apprenait l'art des invocations…

«- Mithos, aide-nous au lieu de rêvasser!»

Le garçon se leva à la suite de Martel à la recherche de quelques plantes et racines dont ils pourraient se nourrir avant de partir. Mais ses yeux brillaient et son esprit était ailleurs.

_Deux ans et demi plus tard._

«- Nous n'aurions jamais dû…

- C'est du suicide!

- Ils nous tueront! Ils sont bien plus forts que nous!

- Vous êtes nouveaux, vous ne savez pas à quel point ils peuvent être terribles!

Autour de Yuan et Mithos, tous les demi-Elfes enfermés dans le Camp de l'Est s'amassaient en murmurant reproches et mises en garde. Tandis que Yuan restait impassible, Mithos se chargea de redonner espoir à ceux qui en avaient besoin.

«- Plutôt que mourir à leur service, mieux vaut mourir en essayant d'être libre. Je refuse de leur donner raison quand ils affirment que nous ne méritons pas de vivre.

- Tu es un idéaliste, petit! C'est de la folie de tenter de prendre l'un d'eux en otage! »

- A l'extérieur du cercle de mécontents, une jeune fille aux cheveux verts pâles intervint.

«- Ceux qui se sont infiltrés connaissent les risques. Ils savent ce qui les attend s'ils échouent.» Martel fit une pause durant laquelle elle regarda chacune des personnes présentes. Puis elle reprit: «Mais ils savent aussi que la récompense à leur bravoure sera notre liberté à tous.»

Personne n'osa poser tout haut la question qui tournait dans toutes les têtes: un seul otage suffirait-il pour faire libérer tout un camp? Mithos semblait confiant mais Martel et Yuan échangèrent un regard. Les soldats de l'empereur seraient-ils prêts à sacrifier un des leurs, un humain, un de ces êtres par la loi déclarés sacrés parmi toutes les autres races, pour conserver l'intégrité de leur ghetto? Et eux, étaient-ils prêts à torturer et à tuer l'otage pour leur liberté?

Tous les yeux étaient rivés sur l'unique porte de leur prison. Trois demi-Elfes désignés la veille n'étaient pas rentrés avec eux; ils avaient profité d'un moment d'inattention de leurs gardiens concentrés sur une «dispute» dans les rangs pour se cacher en attendant que la nuit tombe et que des sentinelles isolées se présentent à eux. Il fallait ensuite qu'ils regagnent avec leur captif la prison qu'ils ouvriraient grâce à la carte –grâce à la magitechnologie, les portes n'avaient plus besoin de serrures mais de cartes qu'il suffisait de présenter à la porte pour qu'elle s'ouvre. Le reste du programme était flou, mais avoir un otage en était la pièce principale, car une fois obtenu, il ne dépendait que de leurs geôliers de les laisser s'échapper ou non. Mithos et Yuan, cerveaux du plan, rongeaient leur frein: ils ne connaissaient pas encore assez le camp pour faire parti de ceux qui captureraient un soldat. Ils savaient cependant qu'en cas d'échec, toute la faute leur serait incombée, à tort ou à raison.

Sans aucune fenêtre sur l'extérieur, ils n'avaient qu'une très vague notion du temps qui s'écoulait. Après plusieurs éternités, la porte finit par s'ouvrir avec un chuintement étouffé et un soldat entra. Il promena son regard sur la centaine de visages atterrés dirigés vers lui. Ils avaient échoué; ils ne s'échapperaient jamais d'ici et mourraient comme tant d'autres demi-Elfes avant eux. Moins d'une seconde plus tard, leur désespoir se mua en soulagement: une main bouscula le garde impérial plus à l'intérieur et les trois demi-Elfes entrèrent à sa suite. Dans la pénombre, leurs visages étaientinvisibles mais on distinguait aisément la riche tenue de l'un et les loques portées par les autres. Aussitôt, la foule se précipita sur le soldat. En quelques secondes, celui-ci se trouva bâillonné, pieds ligotés et mains liées derrière son dos, couché à terre à moitié assommé, le tout dans un silence à peine troublé par les pluies d'insultes murmurées à leur prisonnier. Yuan brisa le cercle qui l'entourait. A côté des autres demi-Elfes, ses vêtements de voyages usés mais à la couleur bleue toujours aussi vive lui donnait une prestance majestueuse, renforcée par ses yeux graves et son teint pâle.

«- Mithos? Selon toi, quel serait le meilleur moyen de s'en servir ?»

Il avait depuis longtemps appris à ne pas sous-estimer l'intelligence du garçon.

«- Lui soutirer tout ce qu'il sait sur le camp, notamment sur ses entrées, sorties, accès et moyens de surveillance, répondit Mithos. Nous ne pouvons compter sur le seul chantage pour partir d'ici.»

Il s'était avancé en même temps qu'il parlait et s'arrêta devant l'homme étendu sur le sol. La lumière qui filtrait par la porte aurait permis de voir son visage si ses cheveux ne l'avaient pas masqué. Du pied, Yuan le retourna de façon à le mettre face à la lumière et ils l'observèrent sans bouger. Soudain, Martel attrapa convulsivement le bras de son petit frère. Ce dernier se tourna vers elle, surpris. Martel ne dit rien, ses yeux rivés sur l'humain. Mithos suivit son regard. L'homme qu'ils avaient capturé ne dépassé les vingt ans. Il était mince comparé à la plupart de ses acolytes; toutefois, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il savait se servir de l'épée qui lui avait été prise. Il reprenait peu à peu ses esprits et ses yeux noisette dévisageaient Mithos avec ébahissement. Ses cheveux auburn s'ébouriffaient autour de sa tête et la lumière s'y reflétait en teintes flamboyantes.

«- Kratos ! » bredouilla Mithos.

Il s'agenouilla précipitamment et lui retira son bâillon tandis que Martel s'efforçait de redresser leur ancien ami. Ils se contemplèrent un long moment, chacun s'embrouillant dans les milliers de questions qu'il aurait voulu poser. Mithos s'attendait à tout moment à voir les lèvres de Kratos s'étirer en ce sourire dont il avait souvenir, mais non. Seule la consternation se peignait sur ses traits.

«- Je vous avais dit d'être prudent ! de faire attention ! Qu'est ce que vous faites ici ? »

Le chuchotement de sa voix ne pouvait cacher tout son accablement.


	10. Le camp de l'Est

**Chapitre 10 : Le camp de l'Est**

Après le silence qui avait précédé les paroles de Kratos, tous se mirent à chuchoter entre eux : ces demi-Elfes qui leur avaient promis le salut allaient-ils tous les trahir pour l'amitié d'un soldat impérial ?

Kratos semblait reprendre ses esprits. Du coin de l'œil, Mithos vit Yuan s'impatienter ; il comprit qu'il devait prendre une décision rapidement : une trop longue hésitation saperait la confiance durement gagnée des autres prisonniers.

« - On continue le plan comme prévu » annonça-t-il avec une détermination qu'il n'était pas sûr de posséder. Un soldat restait un soldat et il méritait tout le mal qu'il pourrait lui arriver, mais tout de même… ce n'était pas tout à fait un soldat, après tout… c'était Kratos.

La suite de leur projet était plus délicate, voire impossible. Un seul otage ne suffirait surement pas à faire libérer tout un camp mais tous préféraient mourir en tentant de s'échapper que mourir à petit feu dans leur geôle, presque au service de l'Empereur.

Alors qu'ils terminaient les derniers préparatifs, Kratos commença à s'agiter et à essayer de parler à travers le chiffon crasseux qui lui couvrait la bouche. Aussitôt, des hommes vinrent le faire taire brutalement mais Martel, honteuse de mettre celui qui les avait tant aidés dans cette situation, se dépêcha de les chasser et enleva le bâillon de sa bouche. Quand il parla, sa voix lui sembla plus grave et moins insouciante que dans ses souvenirs.

« - Ca ne marchera pas, votre plan. Ils me tueront avant que vous n'ayez le temps de le faire. Ils me tueront et vous puniront pour votre tentative.

- Nous avons déjà été en contact avec des soldats impériaux, répliqua Martel. Ils considèrent leur vie comme supérieure à toute autre. Ils préféreront nous laisser partir plutôt que de tuer l'un des leurs. »

Kratos secoua la tête.

« - C'est peut-être le cas en général, mais il se passe des choses ici… ils ont besoin de vous autres demi-Elfes pour leurs petites expériences, et l'Empereur les ferait torturer et tuer pour avoir refusé de sacrifier un simple soldat pour sa divine mission. »

Le beau visage de Martel s'empourpra. Bien qu'elle sache que ces paroles étaient véridiques, elles n'étaient que d'autant plus blessantes qu'elles venaient de la bouche d'un ami, et elle sentit la colère la gagner sans en connaître la raison.

« - Et que devrions-nous faire ? » le questionna-t-elle d'un ton sec.

« - Je ne sais pas. Rien. » Il hésita. « Ecoute Martel, je pourrais peut-être réussir à vous faire sortir, Mithos et toi. Mais l'intégralité des prisonniers, jamais. Ce serait aussi suicidaire que votre plan ridicule. Laisse-moi vous aider. Vous mourrez, toi, tes amis, et Mithos également. Ne laisse pas ton frère mourir ici, Martel. »

Il la manipulait, Martel le savait. Il se souvenait de son amour pour son petit frère, du rôle de protection envers lui dont elle se sentait responsable, et il n'hésitait pas à l'évoquer pour la convaincre. Tout dans les mots de Kratos, dans sa façon de lui parler et de la regarder, tout ne visait qu'à la contraindre à oublier leur plan et abandonner ses compagnons de misère à leur prison. Cependant, la sincérité de Kratos dans son désir de les sauver la faisait hésiter.

Yuan, qui avait suivi de loin leur conversation, s'approcha. Il toisa Kratos avec mépris.

« - Humain, sache que jamais nous ne nous échapperons en abandonnant derrière nous nos camarades à la mort.

- De toute façon, ce n'est pas à toi que j'ai proposé de s'échapper. Et sache, demi-Elfe, continua-t-il en imitant le ton de Yuan, qu'il vaut mieux donner une chance de survie à quelques uns plutôt que de mourir tous ensemble pour une solidarité déplacée. »

Les deux hommes se regardèrent avec colère. Puis Kratos se tourna de nouveau vers Martel.

« - Appelle Mithos. J'ai un marché à vous proposer. »

Il s'ensuivit une discussion houleuse entre Mithos, Martel, Kratos, Yuan et quelques autres prisonniers. Valait-il mieux tous s'échapper avec la quasi-certitude d'échouer, ou ne faire sortir que deux prisonniers qui réussiraient presque à coup sûr ? Un des demi-Elfes finit par s'emporter.

« - Pourquoi ce seraient ces deux-là qui partiraient ? Ce ne sont ni les plus faibles, ni les plus malades. Et puis s'il peut en faire sortir deux, il peut en faire partir dix, n'est-ce pas ? On fait sortir les plus mal en point d'abord, ensuite…

- Nous échapper deux par deux ? Impensable. Les humains sont bêtes mais pas aveugles, ils s'apercevront vite de notre manège. Il faut faire sortir les deux plus forts, ou les plus malins. Ils reviendront sauver les autres après, avec des renforts.

- Du renfort ? Qui serait assez fou pour nous venir nous sauver ? Quelqu'un de malin partirait aussi loin que possible.

- De toute façon, je ne vois pas comment quelqu'un pourrait nous aider d'une quelconque manière, encore moins de l'extérieur. »

Après quelques minutes de ce débat, ils furent coupés par un bruit sourd. Tous se tournèrent et virent Kratos, debout et libéré de ces cordes. Il tenait dans sa main droite un tout petit poignard, lequel menaçait la gorge d'une femme. La gorge de Mithos se serra. C'était lui qui avait desserré les liens cruellement noués aux poignets de Kratos.

En bon soldat, Kratos s'était positionné de façon à avoir vue sur l'ensemble du cachot. Sa lame toujours posée sur la gorge de la malheureuse, il tendit le bras gauche et réclama sa ceinture et ses armes. Personne n'osait bouger. Nul ne voulait être celui qui les condamnerait tous en lui rendant ses armes. Une goutte de sang perla et la jeune femme poussa un petit cri aigü.

« - Je pourrais faire pire que la tuer », menaça-t-il. Il pencha la tête dans le creux de son épaule en un geste significatif. Un gémissement de frayeur s'échappa des lèvres de la demi-Elfe.

Figés d'horreur, de désespoir et de dégout, ils regardèrent sans rien faire un homme, surement son mari, s'avancer et tendre brutalement ses effets à Kratos. Les ayant récupérés, ce dernier recula doucement vers la porte. Il relacha son étreinte et repoussa sa prisonnière loin de lui. Un pas de plus en arrière et la porte se referma derrière lui.

Dans le silence choqué qui suivit, seuls résonnèrent les sanglots de la femme.

Le reste de la nuit se déroula dans l'appréhension du châtiment qui les attendait. La peur leur nouait la gorge. Nul n'osait parler, ni même pleurer. Mithos se sentait atrocement responsable. Quoiqu'il puisse dire, il savait que la punition serait collective et que tous en pâtiraient. Peut-être seraient-ils frappés ; peut-être seraient-ils affamés, ou accablés de corvées ; peut-être aussi le harcèlement moral qu'ils subissaient chaque jour empirerait. Pire que tout pour le jeune garçon, l'attitude de Kratos.

Il savait pourtant que ce dernier était un excellent menteur, mais il avait cru en sa sincérité quand il se disait désolé de les voir dans le Camp, quand il affirmait vouloir les faire sortir. Rien n'aurait pu le préparer à le voir menacer une femme comme il l'avait fait. Blotti dans les bras de sa grande sœur, il croyait sentir la rancune des autres demi-Elfes le transpercer de toute part.

Le lendemain matin, quand la porte s'ouvrit sur les gardes chargés de les mettre au travail, Mithos tremblait de tout son corps. Yuan, bien que peu habitué aux démonstrations affectives, posa brièvement sa main sur l'épaule de son jeune compagnon et Martel pressa sa main dans la sienne pour l'encourager. Néanmoins, ils semblaient tous deux aussi anxieux que Mithos lui-même. Pourtant, ce matin-là, rien ne se passa. Ils travaillèrent dans la même discipline que les autres jours. Leurs repas étaient toujours aussi frugaux, les soldats aussi prompts à les brimer. Pendant longtemps, ils attendirent un signe montrant que leur tentative ne resterait pas impuni mais en vain.

Enfin, après plusieurs semaines sans changement notoire de leur déplorable situation, on vint les interrompre au cours de leur long et pénible travail à l'usine attenante au camp. Pensant à un problème d'assemblage comme il en arrivait régulièrement, ils n'en furent pas surpris. Cependant, Kanor, un soldat réputé parmi les prisonniers pour son extrême brutalité, se présenta de son air imposant devant eux. La salle de travail était immense, mais sans même qu'il ait besoin de se faire aider par le magitechnologie, sa voix aux intonations cruelles résonna de sorte que tous l'entendirent comme s'il se trouvait à côté d'eux.

« - Matricules 25AL et 09MO. Par ici. »

Mithos et Martel échangèrent un coup d'œil. L'annonce les concernait –chacun était tenu de connaître son numéro de matricule- mais être appelé signifiait généralement qu'on ne reviendrait pas. Lentement, le frère et la sœur quittèrent leur place et se dirigèrent vers Kanor, des gardes les encadrant de part et d'autre. Ils passèrent devant Yuan. Abasourdi, perdu, il ne les quittait pas des yeux.

Ils furent guidés hors de la salle. Tandis qu'ils marchaient à travers un dédale de couloirs inconnus, Kanor, devant eux, entretenait son effet de surprise.

« - Alors mes mignons, vous vous demandez ce qu'on va faire d' vous, hein ? Haha, on va prendre bien soin de vous, z' allez voir. Traitement de faveur pour la petite vierge et le joli puceau… faut bien que la vermine dans vot' genre serve à quequ'chose, hein ? Ah, voila le lieutenant, il va pouvoir s'occuper de vous comme il faut. Hey, lieutenant Kratos, j'vous apporte vot' marchandise ! »

« - Merci caporal. Je vais m'occuper d'eux à présent. Vous pouvez disposer.

- Si je peux me permettre, lieutenant, très bon choix. Ca va vous remettre d'aplomb, une si jolie compagnie. » Puis il regarda Mithos et ajouta avec un rire gras : « Plus on les prend jeune, meilleurs ils sont, pas vrai lieutenant ? »

- J'ai dit merci caporal » fit Kratos d'un ton sec. « Vous deux, suivez-moi. »

Mithos et sa sœur n'eurent d'autre choix que d'obéir. Le "lieutenant" les entraina un moment dans ce qui semblait être une autre partie du bâtiment. Il ouvrit ensuite une porte, les fit rentrer et les suivit à l'intérieur de ce qui ressemblait à une vaste chambre. Mithos et Martel, ayant toujours eu une vie très simple, n'avaient jamais rien vu d'aussi luxueux : la pièce était chauffée non par un feu mais grâce à la magitechnologie, de même que l'éclairage. Un lit gigantesque trônait du côté opposé à une petite commode sur laquelle était posée une étrange plante sans couleur. D'autres pièces se devinaient à travers trois portes entrouvertes.

Kratos les fit s'asseoir sur un petit canapé. Lui-même s'installa sur le bord du lit. Il les observa un moment sans rien dire, puis se prit la tête entre ses mains avant d'ébouriffer ses cheveux auburn –qui n'avaient déjà pas besoin de ce geste pour être désordonnés.

« - Vous n'aurez plus à aller travailler. Vous resterez dans ma chambre jusqu'à ce qu'une occasion de s'échapper se présente. C'est ce vicieux de Kanor qui m'a donné l'idée de ce stratagème, en me proposant d'aller me chercher un peu de compagnie pour " pallier à ma solitude". Quel crétin.

- Tu crois qu'on te suivra ? Tu nous as trahis ! »

Kratos le regarda sans comprendre.

« - Tu as pris cette femme en otage !

- Tu as menacé de la violer, ajouta Martel d'une voix glaciale.

- Tu as rejoint l'Empereur. Tu tiens des demi-Elfes en esclavages ! Tu nous as bien menti, hein ? Tu t'es bien moqué de nous, il y a quelques années, avec tes belles paroles ! Et dire qu'on te faisait confiance, et toi…

- La ferme ! »

Kratos avait bondi sur ses jambes. Les paroles acides de Mithos, son incompréhension de la situation combinée à sa fatigue le mettaient dans une colère noire.

« - Tout est facile pour un demi-Elfe, il suffit de crier à l'injustice et de faire des sermons à tous les humains qu'ils rencontrent ! Petits égoïstes, vous savez ce que j'ai risqué en ne parlant de votre stupide tentative à personne ? Si je ne m'étais pas enfui, vous auriez essayé de partir et je n'aurais rien pu faire pour aucun de vous ! Et maintenant, je sacrifie ma réputation et tout le respect que mes hommes me portent. Et sans le respect de ses confrères, un soldat n'est pas grand-chose. Plus que moi, je mets toute ma famille en danger. Le moindre écart de conduite de ma part, le moindre soupçon de traitrise et ils seront déshonorés, torturés, exécutés en public. »

Il s'interrompit, essoufflé par son discours. Mithos était moins sur de lui à présent mais sa déception envers l'attitude de Kratos n'était toujours pas dissipée.

« - Alors il ne fallait pas rejoindre les troupes impériales. »

- Crois-tu que l'Empereur nous demande notre avis? » répondit Kratos avec un rire sans joie.

Calmé, il se rassit sur le matelas de son lit et entama son explication.

« - Je me suis mis au service de l'Empereur de mon propre chef. Ne me regarde pas comme ça Martel, ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que je ne reçoive une lettre de mobilisation. En y allant avant que cela n'arrive et en mettant en avant mes années d'expérience en tant que mercenaire, j'ai pu négocier un grade et un salaire correct. Le meilleur moyen d'échapper aux ordres, c'est de se placer au-dessus. Si je n'avais pas fait ça, je serais à l'heure qu'il est un simple soldat au service de Kanor qui n'aurait absolument pas le droit de faire venir des demi-Elfes dans ses appartements. »

Mithos ne dit rien, mais Martel se leva et alla s'asseoir à côté de Kratos. Elle s'apprêtait à parler quand un coup frappé à la porte la coupa.

« - Lieutenant, excusez-moi de vous déranger, le caporal Kanor a besoin d'une autorisation.

- D'une autorisation pour quoi ?, demanda Kratos à travers la porte.

- Pour torturer un prisonnier, lieutenant. »

Kratos se leva et ouvrit la porte.

« - La torture ne fait pas parti de nos pratiques ici, soldat. Pour quelle raison le caporal souhaite-t-il prendre une telle liberté ?

- Rébellion, lieutenant. Le demi-Elfe refuse de rentrer dans le rang.

- Un nouvel arrivé ?

- Non, lieutenant. »

Kratos soupira.

« - Amenez-le-moi.

- Ici, lieutenant ? »

Le regard de Kratos fit office de réponse. Après un regard vers Martel par-dessus l'épaule de son supérieur, le soldat s'en alla. La porte refermée, Kratos se tourna vers Martel et Mithos.

« - Allez vous cacher dans la pièce à droite. Je ne veux plus que quelqu'un vous voit ici, soldats comme demi-Elfes. Ca limitera peut-être les ragots. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, on frappa de nouveau à la porte. Ligoté les mains derrière le dos, les bras attachés le long du corps et un bâillon dans la bouche, Yuan fut jeté à l'intérieur de la pièce. Kratos congédia les gardes et un Kanor fulminant. Une fois seuls, Kratos attrapa Yuan sous un bras, le releva et le guida jusqu'au canapé. Il lui enleva ensuite son bâillon.

« - Ordure ! Où sont-ils ? Qu'est-ce que tu leur as fait ?, cria-t-il aussitôt. Martel ! Mithos ! »

- Qu'est-ce que tu leur veux, à ces deux-là ?

- Tu les as emmenés ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait d'eux ? Si tu as touché à un seul de leurs cheveux…

- Tu me feras un croche-pied ? Tu ferais mieux de tenir ta langue, ça te serait plus utile. Tes amis sont saufs et leur espérance de vie est bien plus longue que la tienne à présent. Maintenant, si c'est tout ce que tu voulais savoir…

- Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire d'eux ? Où sont-ils ? »

Yuan continua de poser les mêmes questions encore et encore, si bien que Kratos cessa d'écouter. Il finit par se mettre debout et s'approcha de Kratos pour l'inciter à répondre. Ils étaient de taille égale mais Kratos était armé et avait les bras libres. Cependant, le demi-Elfe était dans un état de panique tel qu'il semblait à deux doigts de la folie. Et les fous pouvaient faire preuve d'une force et d'une résistance colossale.

Finalement, n'y tenant plus, Martel jaillit de la pièce où elle et son frère s'étaient cachés. En larme, effrayée de le voir se mettre dans un tel état, elle jeta ses bras autour du cou de Yuan.

Tandis qu'elle lui murmurait des paroles rassurantes à l'oreille, Mithos les regarda étrangement, avec un mélange de désapprobation, de jalousie et d'envie. Il surprit le regard que Kratos lui lançait et détourna les yeux.


End file.
